Una nueva vida
by martasblogger
Summary: Tras el abandono de una bebé en las puertas de palacio, Elsa decide quedarse con ella para educarla y protegerla. Sin embargo, un príncipe de las Islas del Sur quiere aprovecharse de esa niña para hacerse con el Reino de Arendelle.
1. prólogo

Aquella noche la tormenta quería hacerse notar. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, y los truenos y sus horribles estruendos hacían llorar a los más pequeños. Perros y gatos callejeros se ocultaban bajo carromatos, puentes y tejados, mientras que los menos afortunados pasaban frío al estar mojados y vagabundeando. En las calles del reino de Arendelle no solo había animales, si no también una mujer encapuchada. Era baja, de cabello negro y tez pálida. Andaba con un rumbo fijo, sin hacer caso al llanto proveniente de la cesta que llevaba en el brazo. Al llegar a la puerta del palacio, dejó a la criatura, mojada y asustada, en la puerta. Tocó varias veces en la puerta y a la campanita de la entrada, con la esperanzada de que alguien fuese a abrir. Cuando escuchó que la puerta empezaba a abrirse apresuradamente, dejó una carta sobre el bebé y salió corriendo. Georgia, la prima de Gerda, fue quien abrió la puerta. Al encontrarse con la criatura sola sin nadie a su alrededor, decidió tomarla en brazos y entrar en palacio. Llevaba la carta en su mano, aguardando que Kai pudiese leérsela pues ni ella ni Gerda sabían leer.

Llegó a las cocinas, donde Kai, Gerda y Felicia tomaban un chocolate. Era muy tarde, pero la tormenta no les dejaba dormir. Cuando la vieron aparecer con aquel bebé, los tres miraron con tristeza. Habían abandonado a un recién nacido a su suerte. Le dieron un baño caliente y algo de leche de cabra templada para poder darle una buena temperatura. Mientras, Kai leyó la carta sin poder dejar de odiar a la madre de la criatura.

_Persona que lea la carta, majestad o sirviente, les dejo a su cuidado a la bastarda de mi hija. Yo, una simple ciudadana de Arendelle, no quiero a ese engendro. Mi sucio trabajo me la trajo como castigo, y mucho sufrí sin poder trabajar para los hombres durante varios meses. Ahora que ha nacido y que se el monstruo que es, os la doy. No la quiero, y si hubiese sido por mi, la hubiese matado. Pero el respeto que me causa la reina me lo impidio. A partir de este momento, yo, Meredith, me veo obligada a irme del reino para seguir con mi trabajo sin ser juzgada a algún reino lejano._

Kai no podía creer el odio de una madre hacia su hijo, el llamarle bastardo o monstruo... y sin duda, por las palabras que había dicho Méredith en su carta, ese bebé era fruto de cualquier hombre y una prostituta. Pobre criatura, pensó, abandonada y repudiada. Habló con Felicia para que fuese al reino a buscar una nodriza que pudiese alimentar al bebé hasta que la reina decretara que hacer. Miró a la criatura, dormida entre sábanas al lado del horno para estar en calor. Tenía el cabello claro, de un castaño casi rubio. Aquella niña iba a ser preciosa, y esperaba que la familia que la adoptase le diese una buena vida.


	2. I: Una bebé con poderes

I

Una bebé con poderes

* * *

Elsa charlaba animadamente con Anna durante el desayuno. En pocos días Kristoff regresaría de su última expedición a las montañas en busca de hielo, y Anna estaba nerviosa a más no poder. Ahora, meses después de la coronación de Elsa y de la congelación de Arendelle, la joven princesa y el vendedor de hielo iban a contraer matrimonio. Apenas habían empezado a preparar la lista, y, aún así, llevaban cerca de cien nombres. Todos los reyes, príncipes y duques de reinos vecino, familiares, amigos... ¡por no hablar de condes y vasallos! Anna estaba loca de alegría, por no hablar del muñeco de nieve. Olaf, el cual se había ganado el cariño de todo el reino y en especial el de los niños, iba a ser el "muñeco de honor" mientras Elsa sería la madrina.

Gerda irrumpió en el comedor, necesitaba hablar con la reina. Al acabar el desayuno, Anna se fue con la modista real a probarse su vestido de novia, no sin antes acordar con Elsa el ir a montar a caballo por la llanura. La reina bajó a las cocinas, donde Felicia y Georgia entretenían a la bebé y aguardaban el regreso de la nodriza.

― ¿Y ésta bebé?

― Fue abandona anoche en las puertas del palacio, señora ―dijo Kai ofreciéndole el sobre que llegó junto a la niña―. Su madre dejó está carta. Al parecer, una prostituta llamada Méredith tuvo a esta lindura de bebé, pero la repudia. La llama bastardo, monstruo... incluso afirma el haberla querido matar. Esa mujer se encuentra ahora mismo fuera del reino, y esperamos órdenes suyas para avanzar.

Elsa miró los ojos verdes agua de la niña. Algo en la mirada de la criatura le llamó la atención, pero no lograba saber que era. Leyó la carta de la madre, llenándose de irá y creando un ambiente frió en la sala. La niña sonrió cuando dos copos de nieve le cayeron en la nariz. Elsa, tras leer el papel un par de veces, sentenció su veredicto.

― Busquen a la madre de la niña, aquí en palacio será juzgada. Por otro lado, busquen una buena familia para la bebé. Una familia que la quiera y que la cuide. La pobre no merece ser repudiada ni por su madre, ni por cualquier otra persona.

Gerda asintió, y tanto ella como Kai dieron la voz de buscar una familia que quisiera un bebé, tanto en Arendelle, como en alguno de los reinos vecino. Alice, la nodriza, llegó a la cocina cuando Elsa estaba yéndose. Hizo una reverencia y tomó a la niña en brazos para darle de comer.

Cuando Elsa llegó a la habitación de su hermana pequeña se sorprendió. Anna llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y llevaba puesto el vestido que llevaría en su boda. Era precioso. Liso por la parte del torso y con encaje al final de las mangas y en la espalda, la parte de la falda, con algo de volumen, estaba echa de varias capas de tul y seda, con varios dibujos realizados sobre la tela.

― Oh, Anna, estás preciosa. Cuando Kristoff te vea el día de tu boda se quedara sin habla.

Anna sonrió ante el cumplido. Efectivamente estaba preciosa. El modista le tomo varios ajustes más al vestido para que estuviese reluciente y expectante.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Lejos de Arendelle, en la montaña, Kristoff y Sven volvían al castillo para proseguir con su vida junto a Anna, Olaf y Elsa. El reno caminaba mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar de Anna y de lo nervioso que estaba por el compromiso. Siempre eran las mismas preguntas; ¡seré un buen marido? ¿seré un buen príncipe? ¿y si Anna se cansa de mi? ¿sabré comportarme ante tanta gente de la realeza? Sven estaba ya algo cansado de escuchar lo mismo día si, y día también. Algo le hizo pararse en seco, y con él, las preguntas de Kristoff. Una mujer de unos treinta años yacía en el suelo, completamente congelada. Kristoff bajó de su trineo y observó el cuerpo. Presentaba el mismo aspecto que el de Anna cuando acabó congelada. Solo Elsa podía hacer eso.

― No puede ser, Elsa no haría algo así... ¿verdad, Sven?

El reno resopló. El futuro príncipe de Arendelle cogió a la mujer congelada y la puso con el resto del hielo, tapándola con una sábana. No quería creer que fuese Elsa quien había congelado a la mujer, pero si no, ¿quién hubiese sido?

* * *

-O-

* * *

Anna estaba colocándose bien el vestido mientras Elsa le abrochaba la parte de atrás. El modista ya se había llevado el traje de novia para hacerle los últimos arreglos antes de la boda, y aquello traía a Anna más emocionada que de costumbre. Las hermanas miraron por la ventana al escuchar la risa de Thommas, el nieto de Gerda. Thommas tenía dos años, y actualmente consideraba al muñeco de nieve como su mejor amigo. Bajo el sol de la mañana, Olaf corría tras el niño que no dejaba de reír. Tener a aquel diablillo en palacio era reconfortante. Causaba risas y follones, pero aún así, quitaba varios años a los más mayores.

― Espero que tú y Kristoff traigáis algunos niños al palacio ―dijo Elsa.

Anna se puso colorada.

― ¡Elsa! ―dijo en voz dura―. Aún soy joven. Primero quiero viajar con mi marido, hacer cosas juntos... ya vendrán los niños, para eso no hay prisa.

― Lo dice quien quiso casarse con Hans a la hora de conocerlo.

Anna miró a su hermana. Hacia tiempo que decir _Hans_ en el palacio era motivo de enfado, era la palabra tabú.

― Perdón, Anna, era solo por poner un ejemplo...

Un grito ensordecedor hizo que salieran al pasillo. No sabían de donde venía hasta que las voces de Alice, la nodriza, las condujo a la cocina.

La estampa era aterradora. El pecho de Alice estaba completamente helado, mientras que la niña que había sido abandonada la noche anterior lloraba y creaba nieve y frío a su alrededor. Anna, aún más desorientada que su hermana, tomó a la niña en brazos y la tranquilizó con una dulce canción. Gerda y Georgia miraban las escena completamente aterradas, y la pobre nodriza se aguantaba el dolor del hielo de la manera más silenciosa posible.

― ¡Preparadme dos caballos! ―ordenó la reina―. Bien, Alice, quiero que estés atenta. Vamos a ir a ver a unos seres muy importantes, y el conocerlos tiene que ser un secreto. Ellos nos ayudarán y nos dirán si lo que acaba de ocurrir te hará algún daño. Gerda, póngale a la niña algo de ropa. Por ahí tiene que haber cosas mías o de Anna de cuando éramos unas bebés.

― ¿Vas a ver a Gran Babi? ―preguntó Anna

Elsa asintió. Tomó a la niña en brazos y la miró. Ahora comprendía aún más las palabras de Méredith, pero no podía perdonarlas y dejar de sentir pena por aquella niña.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Llegaron a la aldea de los trolls tres horas más tarde. Alice estaba muerta de miedo, pues aquello era muy inusual. Cuando Elsa se bajó del caballo y anunció que habían llegado, la otra mujer no quería creerla, pues apenas había rocas y árboles a su alrededor. Poco a poco, las rocas fueron cambiando, y cuando todas acabaron en la forma de trolls que Elsa conocía bien, Babi apareció. Tras contarle lo sucedido con la nodriza, Babi las tranquilizó. El frío solo había estado en la parte exterior del cuerpo, no había llegado ni a la cabeza ni al corazón, así que estaba a salvo. Pero cuando Babi observó a la recién nacida. Con certeza, dijo que la niña apenas tenía cuatro días de vida, y cuando quiso saber más de ella, sus ojos tornaron a la tristeza. Babi contó que aquella niña estaba en el cruce de dos caminos sin vuelta atrás. Uno de ellos era acabar en una familia dónde todos le tuviesen miedo. Si fuese así, su poder sería más fuerte que ella, y acabaría pasando al parecido o peor a lo que ocurrió con Elsa. El otro camino era acabar en una familia donde la quisieran pese a ser especial y tener poderes de hielo.

― ¿Y porqué manifiesta sus poderes de esta manera, Gran Babi? ―quiso saber Elsa.

― Verás, majestad, usted no manifestó sus poderes de está forma, pero sus padres supieron que los tenía. A diferencia de usted, esta pobre niña ha recibido odio y asco en sus escasos cuatro días de vida. Tiene miedo, y no conoce el amor. Y ya sabe, el amor...

― El amor descongela ―dijo en un suspiro.

― En sus manos está el camino de la niña. El bueno, o el malo. Elija bien.

― ¿Y por qué tiene poderes? ―quiso saber Elsa. Según creía saber, los poderes o bien se heredaban, o se conseguían en circunstancias extrañas.

Babi no podía responder aquella pregunta, pues desconocía la respuesta. Pero acordó con Elsa en llevársela en la boda de Anna y Kristoff

* * *

-O-

* * *

Llegaron a palacio por la tarde. Alice, quién le había tomado algo de miedo el amamantar a la niña, decidió dejar de ser la nodriza de la bebé. Reconocía que aquello no estaba bien, pero el miedo podía con ella. Elsa se lo perdonó. Cuando entró en el salón real, con la niña en brazos, se encontró que su cuñado había regresado. Tras una merienda en familia, Kristoff se dirigió a Elsa

― Elsa, necesito hablar contigo ―dijo, nervioso―. Es urgente.

Ambos fueron al despacho de Elsa, desde donde la reina se ocupada de todo el papeleo del reino.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó ella.

― Verás, en mi regreso a Arendelle... me encontré con una mujer congelada, igual que Anna cuando... bueno, ya me entiendes... He investigado sobre ella. Era una prostituta, se llama Méredith y al parecer tiene una hija.

― Méredith... ―Elsa se sentó en su silla, sin aún poder creerlo―. Sé quien es.

― ¿Acaso tú...?

― Por la gloria de mis padres, no, Kristoff, no sería capaz de hacer eso... Escucha... esa mujer dio a luz a una niña, la niña que traía en brazos cuando regrese a palacio. Esa criatura tiene poderes, y por lo poco que sé... ha congelado a su madre.

Kristoff abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Una bebé con poderes? ¿Poderes de congelar como los de Elsa? El cuerpo no le respondió durante unos segundo, y tardó en asimilar toda aquella información.

Antes de que cayera la noche, Elsa ordenó que enterrasen a la mujer congelada en el cementerio de reclusos, pues, sin nadie que la quisiera, quedaría congelada para siempre.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Elsa le daba vueltas a que hacer con la niña. ¿Y si no encontraba a la familia adecuada? No quería que pasase una infancia como la suya, recluida por el miedo de hacer daño a alguien. Solo ella podía saber con ciencia cierta que era lo que necesitaba, como había que cuidarla y la ayudaría a aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Entonces se dio cuenta... cuidarla ella misma era el camino bueno, el acertado. Y, pese a que ella no sabía como cuidar a una bebé, como educar a una persona, tomó aquella decisión. No iba a dejar que la pequeña fuera tratada de la misma que la había tratado su madre biológica.

En el siguiente capítulo...

― ¿Qué te vas a quedar con quién? ―dijo Anna, asombrada

― Con la niña. ¡Nadie mejor que yo sabe como cuidarla!

― Elsa, creo que hemos rotado los papeles. La que hace locuras soy yo, ¡pero tú no!

* * *

_**¡ATENCION!** Bueno, este fanfic es _**HELSA**_, lo que pasa es que aún tengo que allanar el terreno para comenzarlo todo. Digamos que Hans aparecerá entre los dos siguiente capítulos (apenas empecé con el capítulo dos). Antes de que se me olvide, intentaré subir capítulo una vez a la semana, para hacerlo regular, aunque habrá veces en las que subiré más veces o veces en las que no subiré (procuraré que así no sea)._

**¡PREGUNTA!**

¿Por qué la bebé tiene poderes? R_espondeme el los comentarios cualquier cosa que creas, si aciertas, el siguiente capítulo te será dedicado._

_¡UN BESAZO!_

Marta


	3. II: Olaf, el hermano mayor

Nota de la autora: Nadie acertó el porque de los poderes de la niña, no fue exactamente un hechizo, ni tampoco es familia de Elsa... pero yo no voy a decir poque tiene poderes, Gran Babi os lo contará en el siguiente capítulo ;) La pregunta de hoy la pondré más sencilla, y de paso... le dedico esté capítulo a todos quienes intentaron acertar.

Hans había aprendido la lección. Tras tantos meses pasados desde su enorme error, el pasado le era muy difícil de entender. No podía creer que él mismo había estado a punto de asesinar a las dos herederas de Arendelle. Claro que quería ser rey, pero había más maneras de conseguirlo. Durante su estancia en las Islas del Sur desde su llegada, el pueblo le había dado un poco de lado, y hacía que Hans ayudara para lograr obtener el mismo respeto que en antaño. Lo consiguió en tres meses. Había empezado a ayudar a su madre de una manera muy responsable. Se ponía en el lugar de su gente y hacía que los pobres no fuesen tan pobres, que los ricos aprovechasen su dinero y que las cosechas fueran abundantes. Pese a ser el príncipe más odiado durante unos meses, pasó en poco tiempo a ser el más querido. Además, Hans había empezado a hacer verdaderas amistades en el pueblo, como Harry, el hijo del herrero, y Cody, el hijo de la modista. Los tres formaban un alegre grupo, a la vez que extraño. Hans, un príncipe, Harry, un vasallo, y Cody, un burgués.

La noticia de la boda de Anna y Kristoff llegó el misma día que se había encontrado a aquella bebé con poderes. Iba en boca de Corni la ciega, una anciana que vivía en el puerto y contaba cuentos a los más pequeños. Cuando Hans lo supo, no se sorprendió. Conocía a Anna y también a Kristoff, y sabía que aquello era amor verdadero. Sintió envidia por ellos, pues el aún no se había enamorado.

-O-

Al día siguiente de haber visitado a los trolls y de la llegada de Kristoff, Elsa hizo llamar a todo el castillo a la sala del trono para comunicarles su veredicto con la niña. Según las palabras de Babi, solo había dos caminos para la niña. El bueno, y el malo. Y el camino bueno era que se quedase en el castillo, bajo la tutela de Elsa.

Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Elsa comenzó a hablar.

― Anna, Kristoff, personal... como sabrán, ayer fui a ver a Gran Babi para preguntarle que hacer la niña que llegó hace dos noches a palacio. El me dijo que en mis manos estaba el destino de la niña, y que había tan solo dos caminos. En uno de ellos la niña acabaría con una infancia mala, asustada, y acabaría ocurriendo algo parecido a lo del año pasado. Por otra parte, está el camino bueno, donde la niña sería feliz y podría controlar sus poderes sin dificultad. Y ese buen camino es quedarse entre nosotros. Me quedaré con la niña, la tendré bajo mi tutela.

Hubo un murmullo ante la sorpresa, hasta que Anna, aún asombrada, dijo en voz alta.

― ¿Qué te vas a quedar con quien?

― Con la niña. ¡Nadie mejor que yo sabe como cuidarla!

― Elsa, creo que hemos rotado los papeles. La que hace las locuras soy yo, ¡pero tú no!

― Anna, no hago ninguna locura. Simplemente hago lo que debo hacer. Gerda, Georgia, busquen la cuna de Anna o mía y el resto de las cosas y preparen un cuarto para la niña.

-O-

Gerda y Georgia preparaban el cuarto de la bebé. No estaba muy lejos del cuarto de Elsa. A ninguna de las dos mujeres le agradaba la idea de que la bebé se quedase de aquella manera en palacio. Sabían que Elsa lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, pero la reina no sabía cuidar de un bebé. Siendo la criatura tan pequeña, necesitaría estar bien cerca de alguien, y no en cuarto aparte. Además, también necesitaba cariño maternal.

― Pienso que la reina a obrado mal, Georgia ―comentó Gerda―. La niñita debería estar en un hogar verdadero... Elsa no sabrá cuidar bien a la niña.

Al acabar de poner sábanas en la vieja cuna de madera de Anna, cerraron la puerta y se fueron a las cocinas para preparar el almuerzo.

-O-

El muñeco de nieve estaba encantado con la niña. Le parecía la cosa mas mona que había visto en su vida. Para la desgracia del pequeño Thommas, que se moría de celos, Olaf se pasaba las horas muertas haciéndole tonterías a la niña. La pequeña miraba embelesada a Olaf, y este se daba por satisfecho cuando ella sonreía. Cuando la pequeña se durmió y Thommas se fue con su abuela a comer, el muñeco se fue en busca de Elsa.

― Elsa... ―la llamó.

― Dime, Olaf.

― ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

Elsa dejó los papeles en la mesa. ¿Nombre? ¡Se le había pasado por completo! Lo normal era ponerle el nombre de la madre, pero no quería hacerlo, se negaba. Simplemente contestó que la niña no tenía nombre de momento, y que él pesara en alguno bonito. Olaf salió del despacho de Elsa feliz. Iba a elegir un nombre para su nueva amiga.

Elsa, agotada de hacer gestiones, decidió salir a dar un paseo por los pasillos de palacio. Olaf, que hacia poco había aprendido a escribir y leer, andaba preguntando al personal que nombres de niña gustaban. Sin duda, ponerle a la niña el nombre mas votado se le podía ocurrir solo a Olaf. Llegó de casualidad a la habitación de Anna y Kristoff. Él vendedor de nieve estaba en el patio con Sven, así que la princesa tenía tiempo libre para revisar las cosas de la boda.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó la reina desde la puerta.

― Obvio. Anda siéntate conmigo.

La lista de invitados estaba inacabada. Aún no sabían si invitar a los monarcas de las Islas del Sur tras todo lo que había pasado. Los reyes de las islas no tenían nada que ver con los malos actos de su hijo pequeño, pero sería bastante extraño invitarles de todas maneras. Lo mismo ocurría con los monarcas de Weselton. Anna le comentó a Elsa en invitarles, pero no hacerles caso durante la ceremonia. Seria una invitación simplemente por educación, y posiblemente a lo mejor ni asistían. Tenía razón. Posiblemente rechazarían la invitación.

― Oye, Elsa... ―dijo Anna, tras acabar la lista. Elsa le prestó atención―. ¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea traer a la niña a palacio? Tú no sabes como cuidar de un bebé...

― Anna, la niña estará bien aquí. Le enseñaré como usar sus poderes, y además, no le faltará nada.

Anna se cayó lo que le iba a decir. Si, reconocía que iba a estar bien... pero no iba a tener una verdadera familia. No tendría a nadie a quien llamar mamá, o papá. ¿Hermanos? Quizás, por el cariño y amor incondicional de Olaf, sabría lo que es tener un hermano, pero le faltaría todo lo demás. En el momento en el que se decidió a decirlo, Kristoff entró en el cuarto diciendo que Olaf ya tenía el nombre para la niña, y que si querían oírlo. Las dos hermanas asintieron.

― Katherine. Dice que es perfecto para ella. Aunque el nombre es bonito, su explicación no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Anna.

― Porque piensa que Elsa a adoptado a la niña, osea, que es una princesa. Pero la niña solo está bajo tutela, que no es lo mismo. El hombrecito de nieve me dijo, textualmente: "Katherine es perfecto porque cuando ahora la llamamos la pequeña Kate, pero cuando sea mayor sera la reina Katherine, y suena bien de las dos formas".

Elsa no supo que decir. ¿Olaf había interpretado aquello? Se llevaría una desilusión al saber que su planteamiento no era válido. Aún así, Katherine era un nombre perfecto para la niña.

― Hablaré con Olaf ―dijo la reina mientras se ponía en pie―. Seguro que lo comprenderá.

Buscando al muñeco de nieve, la reina pasó por la habitación de la pequeña Kate. Ahora que la niña tenía nombre, parecía que su estancia en el castillo era más real. Se paró poco después de pasar la puerta, se giró y entró. Fue un impulso, pero se alegró de hacerlo, pues allí estaba Olaf haciéndola reír. El muñeco de nieve estaba más que encantado con la niña. Nunca había visto un bebé tan de cerca y mucho menos había estado tanto tiempo con uno. La niña, por su parte, era un amor. Miraba a Olaf atenta pese a ser tan pequeña, y de vez en cuando sonreía y hacia soniditos. Estando en aquel cuarto, el tiempo pasó muy rápido para Elsa. No paraba de reír y de sentir ternura. Pero cuando Olaf entró en el tema de ''la princesa Kate'', Elsa cambió su actitud. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que Olaf le decía, y algunas cosas le llegaron bastante.

― Hiciste bien en adoptar a la niña, ya ha perdido mucho siendo tan pequeñita. Además seguro que contigo es feliz, tu eres muy buena. Además seguro que aquí se lo pasa genial. Anna es muy divertida. ¿Sabes? ¡Yo podría ser su hermano mayor! Como no tengo hermanos... me haría mucha ilusión. ¿Me dejas ser su hermano, me dejas ser su hermano? ¡Seré el mejor hermano del mundo!

― Olaf, yo no... si, puedes ser el hermano mayor.

― ¡Vivaaa! ¿Has oído lo que te ha dicho tu mamá? ¡Me deja ser tu hermano mayor!

― Bueno, Olaf, como buen hermano mayor, ¿puedes bajar a la cocina y decirle a Gerda que vaya preparando un biberón?

Olaf asintió y salió disparado. Elsa miró con ternura a la niña y cogió en brazos.

― Así que soy tu mamá ―dijo, acunándola―. Princesa Katherine de Arendelle, me gusta como suena.

En el siguiente capítulo.

― ¿Qué la reina Elsa tiene una hija? ―Hans no podía creer lo que le decía Corni la ciega.

― Así es, joven príncipe. La princesa Katherine de Arendelle, la heredera del trono. Según escuché decir a los marineros, la niña también tiene poderes de hielo.

El menor de los monarcas de las Islas del Sur no podía creer lo que oía. Ver para creer, le habían dicho siempre. Pues para creer aquello, acudiría a la boda de Anna y Kristoff en representación de su reino.

¡Pregunta!

¿Cómo reaccionará Elsa al ver a Hans en la boda de su hermana? Si aciertas, el siguiente capítulo te será dedicado :D


	4. III: Hans en Arendelle

Nota de la autora: ¡Felicidades a Patzylin-Donno! Respondiste correctamente a la pregunta y me dejaste ¡boquiabierta! Este capítulo te lo dedico, ¡gracias por leerme detrás un pantalla y comentándome que te parece! :D Es un honor tener lectoras como tú, un super besazo, ¡Ojalá disfrutes mucho este capítulo!

Para el resto, si queréis que el siguiente se os sea dedicado, solamente tenéis que responder la pregunta del final del capítulo, y si hay suerte y acertáis... ¡dedicación! Un beso ;)

* * *

Capítulo III

Hans en Arendelle

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Katherine a palacio. Apenas los vasallos que trabajan allí sabían de la existencia de la bebé, pero el rumor se había corrido por todo el pueblo. La gente creía que la reina Elsa había dado a luz a un bebé en secreto, y que por so tenía poderes de hielo. Anna fue la primera en enterarse de ese rumor. Había salido junto a Olaf y Thommas, el nieto de Gerda, al mercado para comprarle zanahorias frescas a Sven. En el puesto de hortalizas escuchó como dos señoras de avanzada edad hablaban de su hermana y su sobrina, por lo que se metió en la conversación y para preguntar de donde habían sacado la noticia de Katherine. Cuando las dos mujeres le contaron a Anna el rumor, ella tuvo que desmentirlo. Era cierto que Elsa era la madre de la niña, pero no la madre biológica. Les contó lo ocurro con Méredith, la prostituta que había engendrado a Katherine, y de su fatal final, congelada por el odio hacia su propia hija, y también les contó que Elsa, en un principio, solo quería tenía tenerla bajo tutela, pero que gracias a Olaf la decisión había sido cambiada y la niña ahora era su hija adoptiva. Las mujeres acabaron por entenderlo, pero el rumor no iba a acabarse así como así.

Anna regresó al palacio para hablar con Elsa urgentemente. El rumor que se recorría por el pueblo no era nada bueno para su reputación. Elsa lo comprendió. Era normal que la gente supiese del bebé de palacio, y que acabaran por creer que eso era lo que ocurría. Y, aunque aquello no era cierto, era lo que todo Arendelle hablaba.

― Creo que vamos a tener que organizar una fiesta en palacio para darle la bienvenida a Katherine... y de paso, para aclarar las cosas ―dijo Elsa―. ¿Te parece buena idea?

― ¡Claro! ―exclamó Anna.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Hans estaba en el puerto revisando las importaciones recibidas de otros reinos, desde frutas del reino de Corona hasta exóticos tejidos llegados de las indias. Las Islas del Sur vivían de las importaciones, pues era un reino muy pequeño y limitado por el mar. Cody se acercó para invitarle a tomar unas cervezas al bar de Tragabuche, un hispano que emigró a las Islas cuando era joven y los árabes invadieron la península ibérica.

― Claro que voy, en cuanto acabe de revisar voy para allá, no te preocupes. ¿También va Harry?

― Sí. Bueno, Hans, allí te esperamos.

― Bien, después nos vemos.

Hans volvió al trabajo revisando cuando pasó cerca de Corni la ciega. Aquella mujer siempre andaba por el puerto, empapándose de todas las noticias de los demás reinos para después ir contándolas por algunas monedas a la gente que le interesaba. Ese era su negocio. Ella les pagaba a marineros para que le contasen cosas, y ella cobraba por contarlas a la gente curiosa. De casualidad escuchó el nombre Elsa, y decidió escuchar. En un principio pensó que sería algo relacionado con la boda de Anna y Kristoff, pero se quedó helado cuando escuchó hablar de la pequeña Kate. Cuando la mujer que había pagado a Corni para saber se fue, Hnas se acercó.

― ¿Qué significa eso de una nueva princesa de Arendelle?

― Sin dinero no cuento nada. Yo solo trabajo gratis para los niños, majestad.

Hans le dio varias monedas de oro.

― ¿Es suficiente?

― Si, señor. Escuche atentamente. Poco se sabe en realidad, pero al parece ser que hay una bebé viviendo en el castillo de Arendelle. Apenas tendrá unas semanas de vida. Y eso solo puede ser que la reina de Arendelle tiene una hija, cuyo padre es un misterio, pues si fuese de Anna, se sabría.

― ¿Qué la reina Elsa tiene una hija? ―Hans no podía creer lo que le decía Corni la ciega.

― Así es joven príncipe, la princesa Katherine de Arendelle, heredera del tono. Y según escuché decir a los marineros, también tiene poderes de hielo.

― ¿Y como están seguros de que esa niña es de Elsa?

― ¿Qué otro bebé tendría poderes de hielo, si no es hijo de Elsa? Además, vive en palacio... todo apunta a que es hijo de la reina...

El menor de los monarcas de las Islas del Sur no podía creer lo que oía. Ver para creer, le habían dicho siempre. Pues para creer aquello, acudiría a la boda de Anna y Kristoff en representación de su reino.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Todo el reino de Arendelle se reunió en el exterior de palacio antes de que una fiesta de última hora se celebrase. Allí Elsa salió al balcón junto a Katherine en brazos. Todo el pueblo se quedó helado. Habían oído hablar de la pequeña, pero algunos no se atrevían a creerlo hasta aquel momento. Hubo un murmullo que fue silenciado cuando Elsa empezó a hablar. Contó quien era la niña, y las condiciones con las que había llegado a palacio. También les dijo que no sabía el motivo de sus poderes, pero que aquello le daba igual. Solamente quería que la niña estuvese a salvo y tuviese un hogar. Quería que la tratasen como una princesa más. Como si fuese hija biológica y tuviese sangre real. El pueblo no dijo nada. Estaba en un silencio absoluto. Entonces un hombre empezó a aplaudir, seguido de el resto de la multitud. Empezaron a vitorear a Elsa, gritando ¡Viva la reina! Y cosas por el estilo. Elsa no acaba de entender aquello último, pero no le dio más vueltas y abrió las puertas para celebrar la llegada de Kate.

Dejó a la niña en su cuarto. Estaba profundamente dormida. Olaf se iba a quedar con ella, pues eso de ser el hermano mayor le hacía muy responsable con la niña. Elsa miró la cuna, _Ay, Kate, no puedes seguir durmiendo en una cuna que dice Anna_, se dijo Elsa para sus adentros.

Bajó al salón, donde dos mujeres se acercaron a ella para hablar con ella.

― Ha hecho muy bien en quedarse a la niña, majestad ―le dijo una de ellas―. Si no fuese por usted, a saber que le hubiese pasado a la criatura.

― Reinas como usted harían falta en otros reinos, pues tiene usted un corazón de oro al adoptar a la bebita como si fuese suya. Seguro que con usted la pequeña vivirá feliz, por no hablar de lo mimada que estará por parte de su tía Anna. ―le dijo la otra.

Elsa en ese momento comprendió el porque el pueblo le había aplaudido antes. Era por el acto que había hecho. El adoptar a la niña había sido la mejor decisión, y Arendelle lo sabía. Por eso aplaudieron. Elsa se sintió orgullosa de su reino, y de saber que habían aceptado a Katherine como heredera y princesa sin tener sangre real.

La fiesta fue tranquila. Bailes y música, buena comida y muchas risas. Nada que ver con la fiesta de su coronación, donde solo había gente estirada y no todo era tan divertido. Le encantaba ver como los niños correteaban y jugaban mientras sus padres los miraban y reían. En unos años, ella estaría igual con Katherine. Pendiente de ella para que no se lastimase, pero a la vez alegre de saber que sería una niña sana y feliz.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, Elsa subió a ver a la niña. Estaba dormida, y tenía el rostro de un ángel. Elsa se moría de ternura cada vez que la veía. La tomó en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y la acunó. Miró la habitación. Era demasiado grande para una bebé de apenas dos semanas y poco. Cuando estuviese más grande la habitación sería perfecta, pero ahora no. Llamó a Kai para que la ayudase a llevar la cuna de la niña a su habitación. Kai se sorprendió ante la propuesta, pero no se negó. Llevó la cuna al cuarto de la reina, donde allí Elsa acostó de nuevo a la bebé. Bajó a las cocinas, donde Gerda, Georgia y otras criadas limpiaban los platos.

― Venía a anunciar que la niña ahora dormirá en mi cuarto, y que no deben preocuparse de nada, ya me ocupo yo de ella.

Dicho aquello, Elsa volvió a su cuarto, dejando a las mujeres boquiabiertas. El instinto maternal se había apoderado de Elsa, y sin duda, aquello era algo que la beneficiaria como persona.

Aquella noche Elsa durmió como nunca antes, escuchando la respiración de la niña que tanto la reconfortaba.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Llegó el día. Anna y Kristoff iban a contraer matrimonio. La princesa de Arendelle se levantó nerviosa. Suerte que estaba allí Elsa para ayudarla en todo. Por la mañana, la mayor fue al cuarto de su hermana con Kate en brazos. La niña ya tenía casi dos meses, le había crecido un poco el pelo y estaba guapísima. Era la mimada del castillo, y raro era el día que no recibía algún regalo.

― ¿Dónde está mi sobrinita linda? ―dijo Anna, jugando con la pequeña.

Aquella mañana fue intensa. Después de estar un rato jugando con Kate, la niña se durmió y le dio un respiro a Elsa para ayudar a su hermana. Le ayudó a ponerse el vestido de novia y con el peinado. Anna esta preciosa. Llevaba la mitad del pelo recogido con unas extrañas trenzas, y el resto suelto con unos tirabuzones. El vestido le quedaba de escándalo. Y el maquillaje hacia que se viera espléndida.

― Kristoff no podrá resistirse a decir _si quiero_ cuando te vea así, hermanita. ―dijo Elsa, emocionada al ver a su hermana de aquella manera.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Estoy segura de ello. Bueno, me voy a arreglar yo y a vestir a la niña. Tu no te pongas nerviosa, todo irá perfectamente.

Una hora más tarde, en la iglesia del reino y alrededores, Arendelle estaba atento de todo lo que ocurría. Kristoff, junto al sacerdote, no asimilaba aún que estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida. Cuando la música de órgano empezó a sonar y vio aparecer a Anna por la puerta, los ojos le brillaron como nunca y una felicidad completa le embriagó. Anna, espléndida, avanzaba por el pasillo mientras Elsa la guiaba al altar. Elsa vestía un sencillo vestido verde agua de cuello de barco y manga corta. Cuando llegaron junto a Kristoff, Elsa le cedió a Anna.

― Cuídala bien, Kristoff.

― No dudes eso ni un momento, Elsa.

Elsa se sentó, sin imaginar que Hans se encontraba en el mismo edificio que ella.

Anna empezó a temblar cuando el sacerdote empezó a recitar las últimas palabras.

― Kristoff, aceptas a Anna como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe.

― Sí, quiero.

― Y tú, Anna, aceptas a Kristoff como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe.

― Sí. quiero.

― Pues por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron, un brillo especial brillaba en sus ojos y esperaban con anhelo lo que le faltaba por decir al sacerdote.

― Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Y así fue. La pareja de recién casados se besó ante el aplauso de la gente de la iglesia.

* * *

-O-

* * *

En la celebración, ya en palacio, todo el mundo empezó a darle la enhorabuena a Anna y Kristoff. Elsa por su parte, estaba lejos de toda la celebración, pues se encontraba con Grand Pabbie en su habitación. El troll le había prometido tiempo atrás que le diría el porque de los poderes de la niña el día de la boda de Kristoff y Anna.

― Verás, Elsa. He estado investigando sobre el origen de los poderes de Kate, y encontré la solución. La misma noche que tú creaste el invierno eterno, Meredith engendró a la niña. No es un hechizo, pues no lo hiciste con esa intención, si no que fue algo casual. La magia y el frío hicieron que esa bebé guardara en su cuerpo una magia igual a la tuya, o incluso más poderosa, debido a las circunstancias de su obtención.

― ¿Y si no fuese por mi... la niña no tendría poderes?

― Exacto. Pero la niña no los obtuvo por un hechizo, si no por un accidente.

― Comprendo.

Pabbie se quedó en el cuarto de Elsa con Katherine mientras la reina bajaba a saludar a los invitados. Varios le preguntaron por la princesa, y sobre los extensos rumores que se habían creado a partir de su vida en palacio. Elsa tuvo que contar la historia de Kate decenas de veces. Todos querían ver a la niña, pero ella ahora estaba con Pabbie, quien estaba tan encantado como Olaf con la niña. Y entonces lo vio. Fue al saludar a Rapunzel y Eugene, la princesa y el príncipe consorte del reino de Corona, y al girar, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Su piel se puso aún más pálida. Se acercó a él, enfurecida. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Habían invitado a dos monarcas de las Islas del Sur, pero esperaban a cualquiera menos a Hans.

― ¿Me puedes explicar por qué has venido? ―preguntó Elsa de mala gana.

― Vaya, Elsa, ¿y esos modales? ―le dijo Hans con voz seductora.

― Contigo los modales no existen. Respóndeme ya.

― Bueno, pues yo y mi querida hermana Alexandra hemos venido con la invitación. Dos monarcas de mi reino podían venir, y que yo sepa, soy príncipe. Pertenezco a la monarquía.

― ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste tienes el valor de regresar?

Hans le dedicó una sonrisa y Elsa se enfureció más.

― Verás, Elsita, me enteré de que tienes una hija, y ya sabes, la curiosidad mató al gato.

― Ni se te ocurra tocarla o...

― ¿O? Elsa, ¿piensas congelarme? Adelante, hazlo... ―Hans se acercó más a ella―. Pero me gustaría contarte que ya no soy el mismo de antes...

Elsa se separó. Le incomodaba estar cerca de él.

― Siempre serás la misma rata sucia, Hans. La gente como tú no cambia.

― Si así quieres pensar, piensa así, Elsa. Pero al menos, ¿me podrías responder una pregunta?

Elsa entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño... por una pregunta, no pasaría nada.

― Una solamente.

― ¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?

Y de nuevo a lo mismo. Parecía que nadie se había molestado en saber que pasaba con la niña y se limitaban a seguir con el mismo rumor de siempre. Elsa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dándole una explicación seca y rápida.

Anna vio a su hermana con Hans y las piernas le fallaron durante unos segundos, agarrándose bien al brazo de su reciente marido. Kristoff, asustado, le preguntó que ocurría. Cuando le dijo que mirase a Elsa, Kristoff enmudeció. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

* * *

_**En el siguiente capítulo...**_

― Hans. largo de aquí ―le pidió Elsa.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo darle un regalito a la tu hija?

― Puedes, pero no ahora ―la voz de Elsa era un susurro―. Es tarde y...

― ¿Y..? ―preguntó Hans, a pocos centímetros de ella.

**¡Pregunta! **

¿Cómo reaccionará Katherine estando en brazos de Hans? ¿Y Elsa como se tomará que Hans tome en brazos a su hija?

Sugerencias

Si te gustaría que algo pasase, contacta conmigo por Review o PM y veo si puedo incluirlo en la historia, pues no solo mía sino también vuestras ;)


	5. IV: Un sonajero como regalo

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo está dedicado a PrincessSnowflake, que, aparte de acertar la pregunta del capítulo anterior, me saca una sonrisa cada vez que leo sus reviews. ¡Gracias por estar detrás de esa pantallita apoyándome! Espero que esté capítulo te guste :)

A las demás que me leen, igual, gracias por estar delante de la pantallita, ¡eso es lo que verdaderamente motiva! Y tranquilas, que hay helsa en la historia, no seáis impacientes :D

* * *

capítulo IV

Un sonajero como regalo

* * *

Hubo varios segundos congelados en el tiempo para Anna. Elsa, su hermana, estaba hablando ¡con Hans! Kristoff estaba igual que ella. No podían creer lo que sus ojos captaban. Hans había intentado matarla a ella y a Elsa, había intentado quedarse con el reino de Arendelle... ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso intentaba destrozarle su boda? Fue Kristoff el primero en reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. En realidad no hablaban, discutían. Elsa estaba enfadada y si no gritaba era por guardar la postura. Anna tardó un poco más en captarlo. Se soltó de su marido y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana. Se puso frente a Hans y le soltó todo tipo de burradas. Hans palideció, se sentía fatal, y eso Elsa lo notó de una forma u otra. Mientras que el décimo tercer príncipe estaba siendo reñido y más que reñido por la princesa de Arendelle, Elsa se fijó un poco en él. Pese a que Hans había cambiado para bien, poca gente lo sabía. Las Islas del Sur era un reino pequeño y, aunque allí llevaban todos los rumores de todos los reinos, pocos rumores salían de allí. Anna terminó su riña con discurso sobre la paz incluido cuando Alexandra, la hermana de Hans, hizo presencia. Alexandra era la cuarta hija. Tenía los mismo ojos verdes que su hermano, pero su cabello era caoba.

― Majestad, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted, a solas? ―preguntó.

― Claro, sin problemas. Anna, en cuanto volvamos la música de baile empezará a sonar, y es tradición que la novia y el novio hagan el primer vals.

Anna asintió mientras Kristoff se ponía nervioso. Los vals y él no eran buenos amigos.

* * *

-O-

* * *

En el despacho de Elsa, Alexandra y ella comenzaron una charla bastante profunda. Empezaron hablando de la responsabilidad de un reino y la importancia de la familia.

― Verá, majestad, mi hermano siempre ha sido el olvidado de la familia, siempre estuvo solo y olvidado, y apenas le hicieron caso. Durante la infancia de Hans yo residía en una escuela privada en Toledo, por lo que no pude atenderle... pero no vine para hablarle de los malos momentos. Quisiera pedir disculpas en nombre de todo mi reino y en el de mi hermano. Él recapacitó, ya no es el mismo de antes. En las Islas del Sur se vio obligado a trabajar para el pueblo, y allí algo en el cambio. Ahora es más atento y considerado, un buen muchacho...

― Alexandra ―la interrumpió Elsa―. Tu reino está perdonado, pero tu hermano... intentó matarnos a mi hermana y a mí, entiéndalo...

― Y lo entiendo, de veras. Pero como hermana suya debo pedirle que le de otra oportunidad, por favor.

― Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no. Y volvamos a la fiesta, el baile está a punto de comenzar.

Alexandra fue directa al salón de la fiesta. Elsa, por su parte, fue a su habitación donde la pequeña Kate dormía profundamente. La tomó en brazos y la acunó un poco. En los dos meses que la niña llevaba con ella su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De todas formas, ella era feliz. Le encantaba despertarse y ver a su niña dormir, o contarle cuentos y que la mirase con los ojitos bien abiertos. Kate se despertó cuando Elsa la iba a meter de nuevo en la cuna. Empezó a llorar cuando intuyó que la iba a dejar allí, y a la reina no le quedó otra opción que bajarla a la fiesta.

Llegó al salón justo a tiempo, pues la música había empezado a sonar y Anna y Kristoff habían empezado con el vals. El pobre distribuidor de hielo estaba nervioso y no daba un solo paso bien, pero la intención era lo que contaba y Anna se lo estaba pasando en grande. Kate miraba a tu tía con ojos atentos. La pequeña era muy observadora, y todos en palacio temían que empezase a andar, pues los niños curiosos eran un peligro. Al acabar el primer vals, el resto de la gente se animó a bailar. Una condesa entrada en años le pidió a Kristoff un baile, y este, por no ser descortés, empezó a bailar con ella. Anna, por su parte, se acercó a Elsa y a su sobrina.

― ¿Qué hace mi sobrinita linda aquí? ―preguntó haciéndole unas pedorretas a la niña.

― Empezó a llorar cuando la dejé en la cuna y no tuve otra opción que traerla. ¿Quieres cogerla un poco en brazos?

― Por supuesto ―dijo Anna mientras recibía a la niña―. ¿Por qué no bailas un poco? Por un baile no pasará nada, además, Olaf está buscando pareja de baile.

Elsa sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, pero si, no era mala idea. Hacía tiempo que no se marcaba un buen baile y quien mejor que Olaf para ser su pareja en la pista. Buscó al muñeco de nieve y salieron a bailar. Muchas personas los miraron curiosos, la reina de las nieves y un muñeco de nieve marcándose un vals.

Hans les observaba desde la otra punta de la pista. Sentado y con una copa de vino en la mano, sentía curiosidad por como se divertía la Elsa. Prestó más atención cuando se acercó a Anna y cogió a una bebé en brazos, bailando con la niña acunada. Algunos condes y burgueses se acercaron a conocer a la niña y ver con sus propios ojos a la heredera del reino de Arendelle. Hans seguía sin saber quien era el padre de la niña. Cuando Elsa estaba a punto de decírselo, la inoportuna Anna llegó para empezar a reñirle, como si en el año pasado no hubiese tenido suficiente.

― ¿Quién crees que podrá ser el padre de la criatura? ―le preguntó Alexandra a Hans.

― No tengo ni idea, hermanita, no tengo ni idea...

Pasaron las horas y la gente de la fiesta esperaba con ansias la despedida de los recién casados. Aquella misma noche tomarían rumbo a Grecia para disfrutar de una bien merecida luna de miel. Un carruaje plateado les esperaba en las puertas de palacio.

― Os echaré mucho de menos ―les dijo Anna a su hermana y sobrina. ―Pórtate bien, Kate, y no molestes mucho a mamá. ―le susurró con ternura a la pequeña.

El matrimonio se subió en la carroza que empezó a tomar rumbo a Grecia mientras todo el reino de Arendelle se despedía de ellos.

La fiesta siguió adelante. La gente se lo estaba pasando bien y a Elsa le gustaba tener a invitados en palacio. Era algo de lo que se le había negado en su niñez y que ahora disfrutaba muchísimo. Cuando Kate empezó a bostezar, decidió que era hora de llevarla a la cama. Esa fue la oportunidad de Hans. Colándose en la multitud y despistando a los guardias empezó a seguir a Elsa hasta su habitación. Suerte que había llevado un pequeño sonajero para tener una escusa. Avanzó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la reina y observó curioso lo que Elsa hacía. Le cantaba una dulce canción a la niña para dormirla del todo, y cuando ésta acabó en los brazos de morfeo, su madre la dejó en la cuna mientras la arropaba y le deseaba unos dulces sueño. A Hans le pareció una estampa tierna y extraña a la vez, pues jamás habría imaginado a Elsa como madre. Se apartó de la puerta cuando Elsa se dispuso a salir. Nada más abrir la puerta palideció. Hans estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

― Hans, largo de aquí.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo darle un regalito a tu hija?

― Puedes, pero no ahora ―la voz de Elsa era un susurro―. Es tarde y...

― ¿Y..? ―preguntó Hans, a pocos centímetros de ella.

Elsa retiró la vista de los ojos verdes de él.

― Hans, o te marchas o llamo a los guardias.

Hans le dedicó media sonrisa. ¿Llamar a los guardias? Elsa no llamaría a los guardias, antes de eso lo congelaba contra la pared y lo dejaba allí hasta que el hielo se derritiese.

― Vamos, Elsita, es solo un regalo...

― Primero, no me llames Elsita, y segundo, guárdate tu regalo, ni yo ni mi hija lo queremos. Largo de aquí.

Hans se cruzó de brazos y volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

― ¿Y si se lo doy a su padre y que él se lo de a ella? ¿Te parece buena esa opción?

Elsa dejó a un lado su seriedad y miró a Hans atónita. ¿De verdad qué aún no sabía la historia de Kate?

― Kate no tiene padre.

― Elsa, todas las personas tenemos padres y madres.

― Te estoy diciendo que Kate no tiene. ¿O acaso no sabes nada sobre ella?

Ahora era Hans el atónito. ¿Había algo que debía saber? Elsa rodó los ojos y volvió a su postura seria.

― Katherine es mi hija, pero no compartimos sangre. La dejaron abandonada con días en las puertas de palacio. Su madre era una prostituta y al parecer quedó embarazada el día que congelé Arendelle. Cuando Kate nació y Méredith, su madre biológica, supo que tenía poderes, dejó a la criatura aquí y salió corriendo. Acabó congelada a las afueras de Arendelle y Kristoff la trajo de vuelta. Fin.

― ¿Fin? No, eso no es el fin. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

― Mira, Hans, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Ni siquiera se qué hago hablándote. Ahora, o te largas de mi castillo, o te prometo que no sales de mis mazmorras. ¿Entendido?

Hans asintió. Se sacó el sonajero del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se acercó a Elsa.

― Al menos, majestad, acepte mi ofrenda.

Tomó la mano de Elsa y le dio el juguete.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Al día siguiente a la boda de Anna, Elsa se despertó casi al medio día. Se percató de que Kate no estaba en su cuna y salió en camisón asustada a buscarla por el palacio. Saber que Hans se encontraba en Arendelle y que conocía la situación de su habitación no le gustaba para nada. Se le armó un nudo en la garganta solo de pensar que aquel degenerado le hubiese robado a su niña para hacerse con el reino. Pudo respirar tranquila cuando encontró a Kate en su carrito junto a Olaf y Thommas.

― ¡Por Dios, majestad! ¿Qué hace en camisón? ―se alarmó Gerda al ver a Elsa recién despierta.

― Me asusté, es solo eso. La presencia de Hans en Arendelle me incomoda, y cuando no vi a Katherine en su cuna...

Gerda sonrió. Elsa estaba cambiada desde la llegada de Kate al palacio.

― Gerda, ¿no te parece que hace un día espléndido para pasear?

La mujer asintió.

― Prepara algo de comer, que tú, Kate y yo nos vamos a Arendelle a pasear y a hacer unas compras. ¿Te parece buena idea?

A Gerda casi se le cayó el cielo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Antes, cuando el antiguo rey Arendelle vivía, la mujer salía con la reina consorte a pasear a las princesas y a comprar en el reino. Aquello era como volver al pasado. Cuando la reina cogió a Kate en brazos y se la llevó a su dormitorio para cambiarla, la mujer derramó dos lágrimas de alegría. Era como si Arendelle empezase a volver a ser el de siempre.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Miradas curiosas eran las que tenían Elsa, Gerda y Kate. Muchos niños miraban con expectación a la reina, y otros curioseaban al verla con un carrito de bebé. Pese a que sabían de la existencia de la niña, nunca antes la habían visto. Algunas mujeres se acercaron para verla. Agnes, la verdulera, fue la primera en hacerlo. Saludó a la reina como era debido y también a Gerda. Se quedó mirando a la niña y ella a la Agnes.

― Si no fuera porque conozco la historia, majestad, podría asegurar que esa niña estuvo en su vientre. El parecido es asombroso.

― Se debe a sus poderes, Agnes. Katherine es de tez, ojos y cabello claro por la magia que alberga en su interior.

La mujer asintió, y preguntó si podía tenerla en brazos. Elsa asintió gustosa. Se sentía feliz de ver lo bien aceptada que era la criatura. La verdulera le hizo algunos juegos y Kate respondió gustosa con varias sonrisas y pataleos. Volvió a dejarla en el carrito y se despidió para volver a su puesto.

El paseo fue tranquilo. Algunas personas se acercaban para conocer a la nueva princesa, y el sol de primavera hacía que apeteciera estar en la calle. Llegaron a la tienda de la modista infantil de Arendelle, donde Elsa quedó fascinada al ver tanta cantidad de vestidos y todos tan hermosos. Se fijó en uno color azul cielo blando, con la falda corta y las mangas abultadas.

― Katherine estaría preciosa con este vestido ―dijo Elsa―. Lástima que no es de su talla...

― No hay problema, majestad ―dijo Leonilda, la modista―. Justo hoy hicimos un modelo como ese para niñas más pequeñas. Le faltaran unas puntadas, si quiere, mañana mismo se lo podemos enviar a palacio.

Elsa le dio las gracias, complacida, y siguió mirando vestidos. Al salir de la tienda llevaba consigo cinco vestidos y otros tres encargados. Siendo ya la hora de merendar decidieron que lo mejor era volver a palacio. Gerda le dijo a Elsa que ella no volvería de momento, que ya que estaba en el pueblo pasaría por la casa de su hijo Diago. De camino al castillo, Elsa se topó con Hans. Intentó evitarlo cambiando, yendo más rápido e ignorando su presencia, pero el el décimo tercer príncipe había fijado la vista en ella. Fue un momento tenso. Elsa empezó a caminar aún más rápido sin fijarse mucho en el camino, y fue ahí cuando una de las ruedas del carro se quedó encajada en un hoyo del suelo. Suerte que los reflejos de Elsa no la dejaron sola y sostuvo el carrito para que la pequeña no cayera. Hans se acercó corriendo al ver lo ocurrido. A Elsa no le hizo ninguna gracia que Hans fuera el que la ayudaba. Entonces recordó lo que Alexandra le había dicho la noche anterior: _En las Islas del Sur se vio obligado a trabajar para el pueblo, y allí algo en el cambio. Ahora es más atento y considerado, un buen muchacho..._ Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza enseguida. Hans siempre sería la misma rata sucia. El mismo ladrón y asesino. Al sacar el carro del hoyo no hubo otra opción que tirarlo. La rueda estaba rota y el mecanismo igual. Arreglar aquello costaría una fortuna, y salía más económico comprar un carrito nuevo y mejor.

― Gracias por tu ayuda, Hans ―masculló Elsa. Decir aquello no le agradaba.

― De nada, majestad. Es un placer servirla. ―el príncipe se quedó mirando a la pequeña― ¿Puedo...?

― No ―Hans asintió. Estaba claro que no le iba dejar tomar a la niña en brazos―. En cambio, lleva el carro a tirar. Eso si puedes hacerlo.

El ojiverde asintió. Kate, que había estado mirando a Hans durante toda la charla, empezó a llorar cuando éste empezaba a irse, y pese a que Elsa la intentaba calmar de todas las formas posibles, la niña no cesaba en su llanto. Hans se volvió a acercar a Elsa.

― Déjeme a mi.

Elsa titubeo. No quería que Hans cogiera a su hija. ¿Y si se la quitaba? ¿Y si nada más tenerla en sus brazos amenazaba con hacerle algo si no le daba el reino de Arendelle? Lo miró a los ojos, asustada, pero hubo algo en su mirada que le dio un voto de confianza, le tendió con cuidado a la niña, la cual se calmó al estar en los brazos de Hans. El hombre empezó a acunarla, y Elsa miró curiosa. Desde luego, las palabras de Alexandra correspondían con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una pregunta fugaz se le paso a la reina, ¿Desde cuando Hans era tan paternal?

* * *

_**En el siguiente capítulo...**_

Elsa miró todos los objetos de bebé que había en su cuarto. Biberones, ropa, pañales... ¡hasta una cuna con el nombre de Kate! Observó que también había una carta. Conocía aquella letra, sin duda era de él. La leyó y releyó varias veces con la misma sonrisa boba en la cara.

**¡Pregunta!**

¿Cómo reaccionará Elsa con la marcha de Hans a las Islas del Sur?

**Recomendación**

Estaba el otro día tan feliz yo en el archivo in-progress de fanfiction cuando me topo con una historia parecida a esta. No la había visto antes, ¡lo prometo!, y claro, la curiosidad mató al gato. Nada más empezar a leer me enamoré de la historia que escribe la chica mexicana. Su nombre en esta página es Madame Purple. Os prometo que su historia es fantástica, pero no quiero contaros mucho por no dar Spoilers... solo adelanto que también hay un bebé de por medio.

Aquí os dejo el link (ya sabéis, hay que unir los espacios): www .fanfiction s/ 10535990/ 1/ El-amor-de-una-madre


	6. V: Hans, Alexandra y una muñeca de nieve

Nota de la autora: este capitulo es corto. Lo siento, de verdad, pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Estoy trabajando de lunes a viernes como niñera de dos pequeños diablos y los fines de semana intento actualizar tanto este fic como otros que tengo en un blog. De verdad, lo siento, intentaré que el siguiente sea muchísimo más largo.

* * *

capítulo V

Hans, Alexandra y una muñeca de nieve

* * *

Hans acunaba a la niña mientras ésta dejaba de llorar. Elsa estaba maravillada con lo veía. Por un momento todo el rencor y odio se desvaneció. El príncipe había acunado tan bien a Kate que ni ella misma podría superar esa manera de relajar a su hija de manera tan rápida. La pequeña se agarró de la chaqueta blanca de Hans y tiro de ella como si fuese su manta. Ambos ríeron. Cuando Kate se soltó unos segundos después, Hans le tendió la niña a Elsa.

― Es una niña muy bonita, Elsa.

Elsa le agradeció el cumplido.

― Por cierto, majestad, hay unos asuntos comerciales que deberíamos tratar, aunque si se siente incómoda conmigo, como puedo suponer, puede tratarlos con mi hermana Alexandra.

― Venid ambos ―dijo―. No hay problema.

Hans asintió y se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la posada en la que se hospedaba.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Cuando la reina volvió a palacio, Olaf jugueteaba con Thomas en la entrada. Se sentó con ellos y también sentó con cuidado a Katherine, la cual observaba al muñeco de nieve. Olaf empezó a desmontarse y montarse y la pequeña no dejaba de reír. Toda la atención estaba puesta en ella, por lo que Thomas se sintió celoso y le dio una patada a su pelota. Elsa notó los celos y llamó al pequeño para se acercase a jugar. Thomas avanzó con miedo, pues nunca antes había pasado un rato de juegos con la reina. Se sentó en el suelo como le fue indicado y Elsa le creó nieve para que jugase con ella.

― ¿Quieres que hagamos un muñeco de nieve? ―le preguntó.

El pequeño dijo que sí encantado y, con ayuda de Olaf y Elsa, crearon un muñeco de nieve algo más pequeño que Olaf.

― ¡Es una muñeca de nieve! ―exclamó el niño al acabar.

― ¿Una muñeca de nieve? ―repitió Elsa. El niño asintió―. Bueno, Thomas, se hace tarde, entremos dentro y que tu abuela nos preparé un rico chocolate.

― ¡Siiii! ―exclamó mientras entraba en busca de su abuela seguido por Olaf.

El se puso en pie y observó al muñeco de nieve que acaban de hacer... extrañó a Anna muchísimo en aquel momento. Katherine, por su parte, miró al muñeco moviendo su manitas y riendo mientras que un brillo se creaba alrededor del muñeco. Elsa se alejó asustada, y entonces el muñeco empezó a moverse. La reina tenía los ojos como platos. ¡No era para menos!

― ¡Hola! No tengo nombre, pero me gustan los abrazos calentitos ―dijo.

Elsa miró a Katherine, la cual parecía feliz de ver moverse al muñeco.

― Elsa, Gerda ya ha hecho los chocolates. ―exclamó Olaf saliendo del castillo―. Ahí va... ―dijo al ver al otro muñeco―. ¡Eres como yo! Hola, me llamo Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos.

― ¡A mi también me gustan! Pero no tengo nombre.

― ¿Te quieres llamar Christopher?

― ¡Ese nombre es de chico! Yo soy una chica.

La mujer no podía asimilar los que sus ojos y oídos captaban.

― ¿Te quieres llamar Peny?

― ¡Sí! Ese nombre si me gusta.

― Pues ven Peny, te voy a enseñar el castillo. ―le dijo Olaf cogiendo de la mano a su ueva amiga.

Elsa, aún sin asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, miró a su niña. ¿Kate le había dado vida a... una muñeca de nieve?

Fue para el comedor, donde Gerda había dejado los chocolates. Thommas estaba tomándose el suyo cuando Elsa sentó y tomó un trago. Kai llegó alarmado al comedor.

― Majestad... hay otro muñeco de nieve revoloteando por palacio...

― Lo sé, lo sé... lo ha hecho Kate...

Kai no podía creerlo. ¿La pequeña princesa había hecho que un trozo de nieve tomara vida? Sin embargo, pese a la incredulidad del asunto, Olaf y Peny eran como hermanos separados al nacer.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde la llegada de Peny al castillo. Olaf siempre andaba con ella, enseñándole cosas nuevas. La muñequita de nieve también era una buena hermana con Kate, pues le gustaba contarle cuentos para dormirla Elsa aún estaba afectada por el poder de su hija, haciéndose la típica pregunta de: ¿yo también hacía eso?

Era temprano, miércoles. Había recibido la primera carta de su hermana y Kristoff. Aún no habían llegado a Grecia, y se encontraban en el puerto de Cataluña esperando el barco que les llevaría a su destino. La carta contaba sobre todo anécdotas, como la caída de una silla por parte de Anna, o una confusión con un español que se parecía muchísimo a Kai. Al final de la carta estaba la dirección del hotel donde se hospedarían. La respuesta fue escrita de inmediato. Les contó sobre Peny, de los poderes de Kate y la odiosa reunión que iba a tener con Hans y su hermana para hablar de negocios entre ambos reinos. Cerró el sobre y le puso el sello real para que llegase cuanto antes. Justo en ese momento llegó Kai anunciando que Alexandra y Hans la esperaban.

― Por favor, aumenten la seguridad cerca de donde yo esté y también cerca de Katherine. Con Hans por aquí cualquier fallo puede ser un tremendo error.

Elsa se puso bien su vestido y se acomodó su corona mientras iba al lugar dónde los príncipes de las Islas del Sur la aguardaban. Al entrar en la sala, cinco guardias se quedaron tras la puerta y dos por cada ventana.

Hans fue el primero en hablar. Las Islas del sur querían llegar a hacer una buena oferta con Arendelle. Mientras que Arendelle les daría hielo y frutas, las Islas ofrecería pescado. La propuesta no era mala, pues en Arendelle el pescado era escaso, mientras que el hielo y las frutas abundantes. Pasaron casi toda la mañana hablando de precios, cantidades y lotes.

― Estos serían nuestro requisitos. ―dijo Hans dándole un papel a Elsa.

La reina lo leyó. Bloques de hielo de tres metros de ancho por dos de alto, y cajas grandes de fruta.

― Muy bien, pues apunta, Hans ―le tendió papel y pluma―. Arendelle solicita la mayor caja de pescado hasta el borde para probar el sabor y la calidad ―revisó lo que escribía.―. Bonita letra. A lo que iba. Antes de hacer ningún acuerdo, primero lo probaremos. Nosotros enviaremos un gran bloque de hielo y una gran cantidad de frutas de todas las clases.

Aquel fue el acuerdo. Llegó la hora del almuerzo cuando acabaron. Elsa les propuso quedarse a comer por puros modales, esperando que los dos hermanos dijeran que no. Sin embargo, cuando Hans iba a negar la invitación, la bocazas de Alexandra la aceptó. Elsa puso mala cara, pero al parecer la mujer estaba tan apavada que no se dio cuenta de la mueca de la reina.

La mesa se sirvió con los tres comensales. Durante todo el almuerzo Alexandra habló y habló de su vida. Elsa estaba agotada de escuchar los desamoríos de la princesa de las Islas del Sur. Hans se rió cuando Elsa puso una mueca de cansancio, y la reina, ajena a las palabras de Alexandra, le tiró un trozo de pan a Hans. Al acabar el almuerzo, Elsa comentó el acompañarlos a la puerta. De nuevo, la hermana de Hans no pudo hacer comentario más oportuno que pedir ver los jardines traseros del palacio. Elsa suspiró desesperada. Lo que más quería en ese momento era perder de vista a Hans y Alexandra y descansar un poco de la voz de pito de la última.

En los jardines estaban Olaf y Peny jugando al pilla pilla. Alexandra se asustó al ver a dos muñecos de nieve vivos, pues mucha gracia no le hacían. Hans se rió de su hermana, la cual decidió que era mejor irse ya, que tenían que prepararse para el viaje de regreso a casa al día siguiente. Elsa cruzó los dedos para que sí, para que se fueran de verdad aquella vez. El llanto de Katherine la alarmó. La pequeña había sido alimentada por Gerda y aquel día apenas había pasado tiempo. con su madre.

― ¿Puedo ir a ver a la pequeña heredera? ―preguntó Alexandra.

Elsa estaba agotada. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se largasen de allí? Subieron a los aposentos de la reina. Los dos hermanos aguardaron en la puerta, donde varios guardias estaban en los extremos del pasillo por si ocurría algo. Hans miró dentro del cuarto de Elsa. Apenas había una cesta con pañales y dos sonajeros y una cuna que, para rematar, ponía Anna. El joven príncipe pensó que aquel cuarto no debería ser muy cómodo para cuidar a la pequeña.

Alexandra tuvo a la niña en brazos menos de un minutos, pues cuando ésta empezó a llorar de nuevo tuvo que ser devuelta a su madre.

― Bueno, ya nos vamos, espero que no hayamos sido una molestia ―dijo Alexandra―. ¿Nos veremos pronto?

― No, no sois molestia... ―dijo Elsa, mintiendo―. Y no sé si nos volveremos a ver... ojalá que sí ―volvió a mentir.

Los invitados se fueron ante la relajación de la reina. Había pasado el día más largo de su vida.

Llamó a Georgia y le pidió que le preparase un baño, necesitaba relajarse y el agua seguro que la ayudaba.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Todos los invitados de la boda de Anna iban a salir aquel jueves. Elsa, como soberana, tenía la obligación de ir a despedir uno por uno al reino correspondiente antes de la subida al barco. Iba con un vestido azul cielo, de cuello de barco y muy suelto por abajo. Se despidió de Rapunzel y Eugene, del reino de Corona, de Miriam y Arthur, del reino del Sauce... de Hans y Alezandra, de las Islas del Sur... despedirse de ellos fue lo peor de todo. La princesa la invitó a su fiesta de compromiso con un burgués de su reino. Elsa no tenía la mínima intención de ir, por lo que tendría que buscar una buena escusa.

― Majestad ―dijo Hans―. Un gusto volver a pisar Arendelle de nuevo. Supongo que esta será la última vez.

― Eso espero, Hans, eso espero. Suerte que esta vez su visita no ha ocasionado estragos en mi reino.

Le tendió la mano como acto formal, pero con el roce saltó una chispita en su interior que la puso nerviosa. Miró los ojos verdes de Hans buscando una respuesta que no encontró. El príncipe soltó a la reina y subió al barco que lo llevaría de nuevo a su hogar. Un pequeño sentimiento se creó en su mente. A lo mejor era cierto que había cambiado. Sus ojos le inspiraban confianza. Cuando vio el barco tomar su rumbo se sintió confusa. Deseaba tanto su ida que no esperaba que la tristeza le llegase de aquella forma tan extraña.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Llegó al castillo completamente agotada. Saludar casi a cien reinos era agotador. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Elsa miró todos los objetos de bebé que había en su cuarto. Biberones, ropa, pañales... ¡Hasta una cuna con el nombre de Kate! Observó que también había una carta. Conocía la letra, sin duda era de él. Leyó y releyó varias veces con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

― No, no, no. Elsa, borrate esa sonrisa de la cara. Es Hans, tu asesino... ―se intentó mentalizar.

Sin embargo, un pequeño afecto se generó hacia Hans dentro de su corazón. Tomó papel y pluma y escribió una respuesta. Sentía la necesidad de agradecer los regalos y las molestias.

Aquella noche, Kate durmió en su nueva cuna. Cuando Elsa la arropó, le pareció ver que su niña sonreía. ¿Acaso a ella también le gustaba el regalo de Hans?

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio...**

Cuando Gerda preguntó de quién eran los regalos, Elsa mintió. No quería que se supiese de quien eran o se montaría un enorme jaleo. ¿Quién pensaría que Hans, el casi asesino de Anna y Elsa, podría regalar tantas cosas a la heredera de Arendelle?

**_¡Pregunta!_**

¿Cuál será lo próximo que hará Katherine con sus poderes?

Un beso: _Marta_


	7. VI: Príncipe Nathaniel

Nota de la autora: Estoy bastante ocupada últimamente, así que solo puedo traer un capítulo cada semana (aproximadamente). Estoy trabajando como niñera, creo que lo comenté, y también liada con médicos haciendo una pruebas y blablablabla, aunque me gustaría actualizar un poco más rápido porque me encanta escribir esta historia y estoy deseando de que llegue al punto clave.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a , pues fue quien acertó la pregunta del capítulo anterior.

Bueno, dejo este rollo de comentario de la autora (casi nadie lo lee jajaja) y os dejo leer, no sin antes deciros que los Mds los contesto por privado, así que los que no tienen cuenta no se como responder... ahora sí, os dejo leer :D

* * *

VI

Príncipe Nathaniel

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hans se había ido. La vida en palacio, sin Anna, era bastante tranquila. Olaf y Peny se pasaban todo el día juntos, jugando con Thommas o haciendo de las suyas. Elsa estaba más que nunca liada con su trabajo, quería quitarse todo lo que pudiese de encima para estar más relajada en un futuro. Katherine, por su parte, estaba a punto de cumplir tres meses. Su pelo había crecido y ya no era como una pelusilla. Ya podía erguir bien su cabeza y no dejaba de observar cosas.

Un día de entre semana Elsa recibió una carta. Llegaba de las Islas del Sur, pero no ponía remitente. Abrió la carta y se encontró con la letra de Hans, respondiendo a la carta que ella misma le envió en agradecimiento a los regalos de Kate.

_Querida Reina Elsa:_

_Me alegra saber que la pequeña princesa aceptó bien los regalos, y que al igual que ella, lo hizo su madre. Envío la carta sin remitente porque, supongo, que una carta mía en el palacio de Arendelle no debe ser muy bien aceptada. _

_ Le comunico que mi hermana Alexandra viajará a Arendelle junto a mi hermano Nathaniel para terminar el trato comercial. Enviarán las muestras de nuestro mejor pescado con ellos. Por mi parte no tengo nada más que decir. _

_ Un Saludo: Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur. _

_ PD: junto a esta carta tienen que llegar unos vestidos de seda para Katherine, en Arendelle en verano el calor apenas se puede soportar y la seda es fresca, así la niña no pasará calor. _

Cuando Elsa acabó de leer la carta no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Hans le hacía tantos regalos a su niña? Le pareció que era extraño. Puede que quiera ganarse a la niña a regalos para hacerse con mi reino, se dijo Elsa. Al pensar aquello, la reina de las nieves empezó a sacar más conclusiones. Si Hans había estado de aquella manera con Kate y con ella era por la simple razón de ganarse la confianza. No tenía otra explicación. Aún así, los vestidos llegaron y Elsa los aceptó con gusto. El clima de las Islas del Sur era muy caluroso, y ni en invierno pasaban verdadero frío allí.

Gerda entró en la habitación de la reina cuando le probaba uno de los vestidos a Katherine.

― Majestad, ha llegado una carta de la princesa Alexandra de las Islas del Sur, y parece una invitación. ―dijo, entregándole una carta.

― Gracias, Gerda ―Elsa abrió la carta y, en efecto, era un invitación a una fiesta de compromiso―. Bueno, tengo que buscarme una escusa para no ir...

― Elsa, sin ánimos de ofender, solo por curiosidad... ¿quien le da tantos regalos a la pequeña Kate?

Cuando Gerda preguntó de quien era los regalos, Elsa mintió. No quería que se supiese de quien eran o se montaría un enorme jaleo. ¿Quién pensaría que Hans, el casi asesino de Elsa y Anna, podía regalar tantas cosas a la heredera de Arendelle?

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de cenar y de dormir a Kate, Elsa empezó a escribir una respuesta a Hans a su carta.

_Estimado príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur: _

_ A Katherine le encantan los regalos, no le voy a privar de su uso. Pero si piensa que con tantos regalos vas a ganarte la confianza que perdiste hace un año, estás muy, muy equivocado. Con elementos con usted sueltos por el mundo hay que ir con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_ Gracias por avisar que su encantadora y "para nada pesada" hermana viene a Arendelle, y será un gusto conocer a su hermano Nathaniel. _

_ Sin más puntos que contestar o tomar en cuenta, me despido._

_ Atentamente: Reina Elsa de Arendelle._

Elsa leyó la carta. Se le había comentado decirle que los vestidos a Kate le sentaban bien, y aunque le costase hacerlo, darle las gracias. Puso un posdata al final de la carta.

_PD: los vestidos le quedan perfectos a Katherine, gracia_s.

No se iba a esforzar mucho más en ponerle más cosas a Hans, bastante era que le había contestado. Cerró la carta y se la dio al cartero real, el cual la enviaría a primera hora del día siguiente.

* * *

-O-

* * *

En las Islas del Sur el verano había entrado ya. Las niñas andaban todo el día con vestidos cortos y lo niños sin camisas, las más ancianas iban todo el día con su abanico y los ancianos se sentaban en bancos a la sombra con abundante agua. El mar relucía brillante y el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Mientras tanto, en el castillo, las ventanas se mantenían abiertas para dejar correr el aire y que el calor fuese algo más liviano.

Hans había recibido la carta de Elsa. Estaba sorprendido, pues no esperaba que la respuesta fuese a llegar.

_Estimada Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_ Me complace saber que tanto su hija como usted aceptan y disfrutan de mis presentes. No pienso ganarme la confianza de nadie, pues, simplemente, quiero ser caballero y comportarme como cualquier otro príncipe. Sé que en mi pasado no jugué bien mis cartas, pero he enmendado mis errores y he cambiado. Que usted quiera verlo es otra historia, majestad._

_ Me gustaría saber, solo si usted me da el honor, de saber como anda la princesa. Tengo una gran curiosidad por esa niña; no todos los días una reina con poderes adopta a una niña con poderes. Solamente quiero saber si está sana y si evoluciona bien. Pero como le dije, es simple curiosidad. _

_ En pocas semanas mis hermanos irán para Arendelle, prepare paciencia para tratar a Alexandra. _

_ Un cordial saludo, príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur._

Aquella carta tomó rumbo a Arendelle el mismo día que fue escrita. Hans se sintió mal al pensar que Elsa creía que sus actos eran solo por ganar confianza. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta que solo podían pensar eso. Había intentado matar a Elsa, casi mataba a Anna y quería hacerse con un reino que ni siquiera había conocido o visitado cuando era niño. Se sentó en uno de los grandes de sillones del salón real, aún intentado saber como pudo ser tan egocéntrico. Su hermano Nathaniel llegó en ese momento. Nathaniel era muy parecido a Hans. Un poco más altos y con barba, y los ojos castaños en vez de verdes. Sin embargo, cuando eran adolescentes, algunos los tomaban por gemelos.

― Ey, Hans, ¿qué haces tan pensativo? ¿Piensas como apoderarte de otro reino? ―dijo a modo de broma.

― No estoy para chistes. Es que me siento mal por todo lo que le hice a la reina Elsa y a la princesa Anna. Y cierto es que tengo algo de envidia.

― Hans, no tienes que tener envidia. Algún día te casarás y tendrás una buena posición. Puede que no como rey, pero ten por seguro que...

― No es eso, Nathaniel...

― ¿Qué es entonces? ―preguntó el mayor algo desorientado.

Hans suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón.

― La princesa Anna consiguió encontrar el amor verdadero, se ha casado y ahora podrá formar una familia, y Elsa ahora, con su hija, parece una mujer diferente. Le ha cambiado la vida drásticamente, y no sé, tengo envidia por esas familias que están formando.

― Como te dije, Hans, ya te tocará a ti. Ahora cuéntame, ¿es cierto que Elsa tuvo una hija?

― Verás, el día de la coronación de Elsa una prostituta se quedó embarazada, y como fue el mismo día del invierno eterno la niña acabó con poderes. Al nacer, su madre no la quiso y se fue, pero por el odio que le dio a la niña acabó congelada o algo así. Elsa la ha adoptado. Es un primor de bebé. Solo se eso.

― Vaya... ¿y dices que es como una hija biológica para Elsa? ―preguntó Nathaniel, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

― Pues claro, como si la hubiese engendrado la misma Elsa... bueno, Nathaniel, te dejo, que quedé con Harry para pasear por la costa.

Hans se levantó y se fue, quedando Nathaniel pensativo y con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro...

― Con que es como una verdadera hija...

* * *

-O-

* * *

Elsa había llevado a Olaf, Peny, Sven y Katherine a ver los trolls. La reina necesitaba algo de ayuda para saber como criar a la pequeña princesa, y de paso, le mostraría a Pabbie la magia de Katherine al presentarle a Peny. Cuando llegaron al montículo de piedras, todas empezaron a moverse hasta adquirir la forma adecuada. Katherine rió un poco al ver las piedras moverse. La pequeña, muy espabilada, no dejaba de observar todo su alrededor. Sven empezó a saludar a todos sus amigos, y Olaf presentó a Peny, la cual estaba encantada de poder dar abrazos.

Pabbie notó que la magia que Peny guardaba en su interior no era la magia de Elsa. Enseguida supo que ocurría. La heredera lo había hecho. El troll se asustó. Kate era demasiado pequeña como hacer esas cosas, pues no recordaba otro caso semejante. Elsa entendió entonces que criar a la niña iba a ser una verdadera aventura.

Aquella tarde fue muy divertida. Olaf y Peny habían montado un show musical y una obra de teatro que entretuvo a todo el mundo. Ya, cuando empezó a anochecer, la reina y todos los no-trolls se fueron camino al castillo.

― ¡Qué gente más divertida! ―exclamó la muñequita de nieve.

― Y que lo digas, la familia de Kristoff es la mejor. ―aseguró Olaf.

―¿Kristoff?

― Kristoff es mi cuñado, el marido de mi hermana.

―¿Y quién es tu hermana, Elsa?

― Mi hermana es Anna, es muy inquieta, y tiene el pelo naranja.

Hablando de Anna llegaron a su destino. Thommas estaba con su abuela y nada más verles se lanzó sobre ellos. Quería que Elsa hiciese magia y jugar con Olaf y Peny. Haciéndole caso al pequeño, creó un poco de nieve en un rincón de la sala del trono para no molestar mucho a los empleados. Dejó a Kate en su cuna y fue para su despacho. Tenía mucho papeleo y cartas que responder. Una de ellas era de Kristoff. Al parecer a Anna le había dado por comprar tantos recuerdos que tenía que alquilar un carro aparte para llevar cosas. Elsa no pudo evitar reírse, ¿cuántas cosas habría comprado Anna? Abrió otra carta. Era de Weselton, pues querían volver a tener actividad con Arendelle. Elsa respondió en apenas dos líneas, negando firmemente reabrir los tratos con el reino. Gerda la llamó poco después para anunciarle que la cena ya estaba servida.

Pasaron los días. Elsa extrañaba cada vez más la presencia de Anna, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que lo pasaba bien en la lejana Grecia. Con el desayuno llegaron dos notas. Una para anuncia que su correo estaba en su despacho, otra para anunciar que tanto Alexandra como Nathaniel de las Islas del Sur estaban aguardándola en la entrada. La reina acabó su desayuno y fue a recibirles. Se quedó asombrada. Si no llegaba a ser por la barba y el tono de ojos, podía decir que aquel hombre era Hans.

― Un gusto conocerla, majestad ―dijo Nathaniel, haciendo una reverencia―. Me han hablado tanto de usted...

―¡Elsa! ―exclamó Alexandra lanzándose a darle un abrazo―. Ay, querida amiga, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

_Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo_, se dijo Elsa para sí.

Pasaron a otra estancia. Los príncipes de las Islas del Sur habían llevado consigo pescado y frutas. Elsa pidió que hicieran un almuerzo con ambas cosas y que los invitados se quedasen a comer. Fueron a los jardines para charlar, o más bien, Alexandra charló. La princesa no dejaba de alardear de su futuro marido y de todas las cosas que harían juntos. Todo era un mundo color rosa y empalagoso, pero solo eran ideas de Alexandra. Volvieron a entrar cuando se fue acercando la hora del almuerzo. Pasaron por el salón del trono, donde Kate estaba en su sillita mientras Gerda limpiaba y le hablaba.

― ¿Ésta es la famosa Katherine? ―preguntó Nathaniel.

― Sí, ella es Katherine ―dijo Elsa, cogiendo a la niña.

La pequeña miró a Nathaniel y se puso nerviosa. Sus ojos eran el miedo personificado. Empezó a hacer pucheros y poco después empezó a llorar. La habitación empezó a ser más fría y empezaron a caer copos de nieve. Elsa se alarmó e intentó calmar a la niña, la cual seguía llorando y hacia que el frío y la nieve se incrementasen. Enseguida se formó una pequeña ventisca que solo se calmó cuando Elsa se llevó a la pequeña a otra estancia. Lejos de Nathaniel, la niña se había tranquilizado. Aún así una ventisca había cubierto de nieve todo el salón del trono y eso lo había creado una bebé de apenas tres meses.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

― ¡Anna! ―exclamó Elsa cuando vio a su hermana entrar por las puertas.

Anna se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su hermana mientras el pobre Kristoff metía veintisiete maletas al castillo.

_¡Pregunta!_

¿Cuáles piensas que son las intenciones de Nathaniel?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Besooos!


	8. VII: Pasar del Tiempo

**Nota de la autora:** Lo siento mucho si me tardo la próxima semana, pero es que como ya os he dicho estoy de médicos y mil cosas más. Además a principios de septiembre me examino de Física y Química e Historia, y si no apruebo ambas materias tengo que repetir curso :/ así que estoy estudiando a tope este Agosto.

Nadie acertó bien la pregunta, así que bueno, hoy no hay dedicación. Os dejo leer el capítulo (si ha salido corto lo siento mucho, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo).

* * *

VII

Pasar del tiempo

* * *

Elsa tranquilizó a la niña mientras la dejaba en su cuarto al cuidado de Georgia. Volvió al reencuentro con sus invitados en el comedor. Pidió perdón por parte de la criatura. Sospechó que la visita de extraños al palacio no había agradado a la pequeña, pues cuando Alexandra la tomó en brazos la última ves la niña también lloró. La comida fue servida, y mientras Nathaniel contaba divertidas anécdotas y Alexandra se callaba un rato, Elsa empezó a sentirse alagada con la presencia del príncipe. No era como Hans. Físicamente se parecían mucho, pero no tenían nada que ver. La elegancia, la compostura y el carácter de Nathaniel era mas agradable.

Pasaron la tarde bajo la sombra de varios manzanos. Olaf, Peny y Thommas se acercaron a ellos.

― Elsa, ¿nos haces un poco de nieve para jugar? ―preguntó el pequeño Thommas.

― ¿El niño la tutea, majestad? ―preguntó Nathaniel. Jamás pensaría que un niño cualquiera tutearía a la reina de las nieves.

― Claro que me tutea. Thommas es un amor de niño, además de mi amigo. ¿Verdad, Thommy? ―preguntó Elsa.

Thommas asintió mientras Elsa le creaba una montaña de nieve no muy lejos de dónde estaban.

― ¿Y ese niño que hace en palacio? ―preguntó Alexandra.

― Es el nieto de una de nuestras doncellas de más confianza. Su hija, Stephie, es viuda, y mientras ella trabaja en el reino vecino, su abuela cuida del niño. Estamos encantados con él. Es un cielo. Anima a cualquiera. Es muy querido, y la verdad es que yo lo quiero como si fuese algo así como un hermano.

Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquello solo iba a ayudar en sus planes.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Después de la cena y de que los huéspedes se fueran a sus habitaciones, Elsa fue a ver a Kate. Con Nathaniel y Alexandra en el palacio apenas tenía tiempo para estar con su niña. Al entrar en su cuarto la vio mirando su móvil de la cuna. La cogió en brazos y la niña rió al estar en brazos de su madre. Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto. Era Thommas. Venía con un cuento en la mano y una sonrisa de pilluelo en la cara.

― ¿Nos lees este cuento a Kate y a mi? ―preguntó.

― ¿Gerda no puede?

― Mi abuela está dormida y no quiero despertarla.

Elsa asintió e invitó al niño a tumbarse en su cama. Puso a Kate a su lado, tumbada. Elsa notó que su cama era demasiado grande para ella sola cuando, al tumbarse ella también, aún había espacio para dos personas más. Les leyó el cuento, cambiado voces y haciendo gestos. Kate fue la primera en quedarse dormida, y poco después Thommas. Elsa dejó el libro en su mesita de noche y se tumbó a observarles. Menudas alegrías traían los niños, pensó. La reina también se quedó dormida, quedando los tres en brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa amaneció viendo como Thommas jugaba con Kate a ''te veo, no te veo''. Le pareció una hermosa estampa. Mientras le decía al niño que se fuera con su abuela antes de que le diese un ataque al corazón por no verlo en su cuarto, cambiaba a la pequeña. Pensó que sería un buen día para descansar, pues Alexandra y Nathaniel iban a Arendelle a pasar el día.

Después de desayunar, mientras Kate se echaba su siesta de media mañana, la reina revisó el correo. Una era la carta de aviso de Anna, anunciando que su regreso sería al día siguiente. No se molestó en contestar, no merecía la pena. El resto eran cartas de acuerdos comerciales. Todas menos una. Era de remitente anónimo. Al abrir la carta reconoció la letra.

― Ay, Hans ―dijo Elsa hablando sola―. Parece que las cartas ya son comunes entre nosotros.

_Querida reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_ Me comunico con usted para anunciar que un nuevo carrito de bebé, echo especialmente para Katherine, llegará en los próximos días. _

_ Un saludo, Hans. _

¿Tan corta era la carta? Aunque eso no era lo importante. ¿Por qué le hacia regalos a la pequeña Katherine?

_Estimado Hans:_

_ Gracias, pero no hacia falta tal detalle. Cualquier día puedo salir a Arendelle a comprar un carrito a mi hija. Sin embargo, algo de esto no me cuadra. No entiendo porque le haces tanto regalos a Kate._

_ Un saludo, Elsa._

La reina tampoco iba a escribir una carta larga, pues Hans tampoco lo había hecho. Al acabar de revisar sus quehaceres, se fue a pasear por los jardines, donde el calor del verano era ya bien notable.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Ya en la noche, durante la cena, Alexandra no paró ni un segundo de hablar. Parecía que aquella princesa tenía una cuerda dentro que le hacía hablar y hablar y hablar. Nathaniel y Elsa apenas le hacían caso. Cuando la rubia notó la mirada de Nathaniel, empezó una mirada mutua que solo hizo que Elsa se ruborizara. Se sintió extraña, pero no acaba de entender que era lo que le pasaba. ¿Atracción? Tal vez.

Se fueron a dormir, y como la anterior noche, Thommas fue en busca de Elsa para que le leyese un libro.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Anna estaba emocionada. Después de un mes fuera de Arendelle volvía a su hogar. Pero esta vez llegaba casada con el hombre de su vida. Llevaba su reluciente anillo en la mano, su mirada, en los ojos de Kristoff, irradiaba felicidad.

Kristoff pasaba ahora a ser el príncipe consorte de Arendelle, aunque el seguiría trabajando con el negocio de hielo. Era su vida y pasión, y no iba a renunciar a ello. La carroza llegó a Arendelle, y por lo tanto en cinco minutos Anna volvería a ver a su hermana.

― Anna, recuerda ayudarme con las maletas.

― Tranquilo, Kristoff, no te dejaré solo con tantas maletas.

La carroza paró enfrente del palacio. Olvidando las palabras de su marido, Anna bajó del carruaje y se lanzó a abrir las puertas del castillo para abrazar a Elsa.

Dentro del castillo, Elsa esperaba a su hermana en la entrada, pues sabía que más o menos a esa hora volvería.

― ¡Anna! ―exclamó Elsa cuando vio a su hermana entrar por la puertas.

Anna se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su hermana mientras Kristoff venía con veintisiete maletas.

― Una ayudita ―pidió el rubio, agotado del peso.

Elsa rió mientras que su esposa iba a socorrerlo. Tras un saludo como era debido, miles de abrazos y contado varias anécdotas, Elsa pasó a llamar a los invitados. A Anna no le hacia ninguna gracia que herederos de las Islas del Sur estuviesen en su castillo. Alexandra llegó primero, entusiasmada por conocer a la princesa Anna. Entablaron amistad enseguida, pues ambas eran igual de habladoras. Sin embargo, cuando Nathaniel entró por la puerta, a Anna casi le daba un infarto.

― ¿Qué hace Hans aquí?

― Oh, discúlpeme alteza, pero yo no soy Hans.

Elsa le explicó que era uno de sus hermanos, y que aunque el parecido era asombroso, Hans se había quedado en su país.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Mientras que en Arendelle se disputaba una merienda en los jardines, en las Islas del Sur Hans paseaba por su castillo aburrido. Sin Alexandra por allí el castillo era muy tranquilo, y sin Nathaniel para hablar no tenía otras cosas que hacer. Pasó justo por delante de la habitación de su hermano. Tuvo tentación de entrar, pero no lo hizo. Siguió andando esperando que el tiempo pasase e hiciese menos calor para salir con Harry y Cody a dar un paseo por la costa. Los minutos parecían horas y las horas parecían días. Pasó varias veces por el cuarto de Nathaniel, siempre tentado por entrar.

Pasadas unas cinco veces, el menor de las Islas del Sur decidió entrar. A lo mejor encontraba alguna carta de algún corazón roto y se entretenía en leer, o algún libro, pues su hermano tenía buen gusto para la lectura. Así fue, encontró un libro en su mesa de noche. Leyó el primer capítulo. Era un libro grande, pero prometía mucho. Decidió empezar a leerlo, sin saber que, en mitad de sus páginas, había una hoja que revelaría el oscuro plan trazado por Nathaniel.

* * *

-O-

* * *

Pasaron algunos días. En Arendelle el verano había llegado por completo. En escaso tiempo, Alexandra y Nathaniel volverían a su reino. Mientras que Anna se pasaba el día con su nueva mejor amiga, la princesa de la Islas del Sur, Elsa daba paseos y hablaba largo y tendido con Nathaniel. Había confianza entre ellos, y de vez en cuando un comentario de alago. Miradas durante las comidas y pequeños roces de piel que hacían que Elsa se pusiese nerviosa y su mejillas tomaran un color cálido. La última tarde de Nathaniel en Arendelle fue desasosegada. Como era costumbre, estaban a la sombras de los manzanos de los jardines del palacio. Alexandra, Anna, Thommas, Katherine y los dos muñecos de nieve jugaban a pocos metros de ellos.

― Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir tan pronto, había empezado a conocerla mejor, Elsa.

― Una verdadera lástima. Echaré de menos nuestras charlas y paseos. ―comentó Elsa, observando como Anna le hacia pedorretas a su niña.

Nathaniel posó su mano encima de la de Elsa.

― Reina Elsa ―empezó a decir―. Verdaderamente la voy a extrañar, y me preguntaba si podría venir algunos días a mi reino, pues yo tengo cosas que hacer en las Islas del Sur en los próximos meses. Sino, podríamos escribirnos, cualquier cosa menos perder esta hermosa amistad que hemos forjado.

Elsa se sonrojó ante el contacto y miró a los ojos de Nathaniel. Su mirada no era como su voz, pues la voz parecía sincera y los ojos parecían ocultar algo. No le hizo demasiado caso, pues podrían ser ilusiones suyas. Asintió a todo lo dicho, y le dijo que en cuanto pudiese, viajaría a las Islas del Sur, siempre y cuando Kate pudiera ir con ella.

* * *

Pasaron los días. Tras la marcha de los príncipes, el castillo ahora estaba más tranquilo. Anna echaba de menos tener a Alexandra a su lado. Quién hubiese imaginado que aquellas dos se iban a hacer tan amigas. Kristoff se pasaba el día con los muñecos de nieve. La historia de la creación de Peny le llamaba tanto la atención que había decido estudiar su comportamiento y ver si hacia las mismas cosas que Olaf. Las cartas de Hans seguían llegando, siempre siendo un remitente misterioso. Cada vez las charlas por carta entre la reina y el menor de los príncipes eran más comunes y las cartas más largas.

Y así paso el tiempo. Dos meses después del regreso de Anna y Kristoff una noticia recorrió el reino entero. Anna había entrado en estado, por lo que en unos nueve meses habría un príncipe o princesa. Katherine, por su parte, ya tenía cinco meses. Era una bebé muy despierta y espabilada. Ya reconocía su propio nombre, y también las voces de los más cercanos. Los dientes le habían empezado a salir y podía sentarse sin ayuda durante un rato. Le encantaba jugar con sus manos y era la verdadera reina del lugar, pues todos le prestaban atención a la pequeña y todos giraban en torno a ella.

Elsa empezó a preparar su viaje a las Islas del Sur para una semana. Se dejó mucho trabajo hecho y le dejó otro tanto a Anna. Había esperado a que la niña creciese un poco más para hacer mejor el viaje. La reina estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Nathaniel, pues su amistad con aquel príncipe le gustaba y no podía esperar ni un segundo más para volver a verle.

Llegó el día de su marcha. El barco la esperaba en el puerto. Anna y Elsa se dieron un cálido abrazo mientras Kristoff simplemente le dio un apretón de manos.

― Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? ―dijo Elsa, minutos antes de subir al barco.

― Tranquila, lo haremos ―la tranquilizó Anna―. Y si Hans intenta hacer algo, recuerda el golpe que yo le dí el día del descongelo. Seguro que si le das uno no intentará acercarse a ti.

Elsa rió ante el comentario de su hermana. Sin embargo, iba segura. Sabía con certeza que Hans no le haría anda. En los meses pasados y las cartas recibidas había comprendido que Hans ya había cambiado y que no correría peligro, y que, con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor podrían arreglar el conflicto que había iniciado hacía un año medio.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

― Katherine, cálmate... ―le pidió la reina a su pequeña, la cual no dejaba de llorar.

― Déjame, Elsa.

Hans tomó a la niña en brazos, y como meses antes, se había calmado estando en sus brazos. Hubo una mirada entre Hans y la niña que enterneció a Elsa. Sin duda, Hans en un futuro sería un gran padre.

_¡Pregunta!_

¿Crees que Hans encontrará la hoja donde Nathaniel tiene trazado su plan? ¿Por qué?


	9. VIII: el plan de Nathaniel

Nota de la autora: espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero es que estuve tooooodoooo agosto y un poco de septiembre estudiando para unos exámenes (los cuales he aprobadoooo!). Ahora que tengo mi título estoy libre durante un tiempo. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de la historia. No estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho como quería, porque perdí un poco el hilo al no escribir tan seguido, pero fijo que para el siguiente todo mejorará si es que este he bajado el nivel un poco.

Ahora sí, os dejo leyendo.

* * *

VIII

El plan de Nathaniel

* * *

El viaje en barco resultó bastante tranquilo. El mar estaba tranquilo y las nubes que coloreaban el cielo de blanco y azul hacia un paisaje digno de un retrato. Elsa estaba a la sombra, sentada en el suelo y jugando con Kate con un poco de nieve. En unas horas llegarían a su destino, y en cierto modo la reina estaba nerviosa. Por un lado se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Nathaniel, pues ella y él habían comenzado una amistad que nadie hubiese imaginado, pero por otro lado estaría inquieta pues con la presencia del príncipe se ponía nerviosa. Empezó a divagar en su mente pensando en la cantidad de cosas que por carta le comentó que harían. Paseos a caballo por la gran costa, navegar por el mar en pequeños barcos, visitar la montaña de la isla menor, ver las estrellas desde la playa... salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kate empezó a crear escarcha, pues había hecho resbalar a dos marineros. Pidió disculpas decidió llevar a la niña a dormir con ella, el viaje estaba siendo agotador y para su llegada a las Islas del Sur deberían estar bien espabiladas.

Cuando despertaron el reino se veía bien, en media hora iban a llegar y tenían que recoger el equipaje. Cuanto más avanzaban más podían distinguir a la gente. Estaban a su encuentro Nathaniel, como era de esperar, Alexandra y un hombre muy peripuesto, y Elsa pensó que sería su prometido. También estaba Hans, un poco más alejado de los demás, dos chicas idénticas y varios guardias cerraban el recibimiento.

Una vez atracado el barco, uno de los sirvientes de Elsa bajó los baúles del equipaje. Elsa tomó a Kate en brazos y desembarcó dispuesta a saludar a Nathaniel. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al príncipe, la pequeña Katherine empezó a llorar desesperadamente e hizo que el encuentro no fuera como el que habían imaginado. De camino al palacio, Elsa conoció mejor a aquellas dos chicas gemelas. Eran Gery y Mery, princesas en el puesto cinco y seis a la sucesión al trono. Solían hablar a la vez y acabar las frases de la otra, y a la reina le resultaron muy encantadoras. Además, Katherine parecía feliz al tener dos nuevas amigas, pues las princesas jugaron todo el camino con la pequeña.

Al llegar a su destino, Elsa fue llevada a la que sería su habitación. Estaba en el ala izquierda del palacio. Tenía su propio baño, una cama, un escritorio y una cuna. Las vistas de la ventana daban al océano y podían escuchar las olas del mar. A la reina le encantó el lugar. Cambió a Kate de pañal y le dio un biberón de los que había traído para el camino. La princesa se lo tomó, y una vez saciada su hambre, salieron en busca de su anfitrión. Pese a que ya casi estaban en otoño, seguía haciendo mucho calor. Katherine no estaba para nada acostumbrada a aquel clima, pues era un calor pegajoso y húmedo. Andaba incómoda y quejosa. Llegaron al salón donde Alexandra, Gery, Mery, Hans y Nathaniel las aguardaban para salir a pasear por el reino. Y, como de costumbre, Kate empezó a llorar ante la presencia de Nathaniel. Elsa ya no sabía que hacer con la niña. Hans decidió no salir aquella tarde para quedarse con la bebé. Tampoco es que fura a conocer lugares nuevos, por lo que podría quedarse a cuidar de la niña perfectamente. Elsa no lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que Hans no era el mismo que antes, y aunque no confiaba cien por cien en él, sabía que era un amor cuidando a su hija.

Cuando la reina se marchó con el resto de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, Hans se llevó a la niña a su habitación.

― Bueno, pues aquí estamos, pequeñaja ―le dijo a la pequeña―. No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Hans, Kate se rió. ¿Acaso había entendido lo que había dicho?

Ignorando aquello, le dio un juguete para que jugara mientras él seguía leyendo el libro que le había tomado prestado a su hermano. Iba casi por la mitad, intrigado por saber que iba a ocurrir a continuación pasaba las páginas devorando el libro. Se acercaba poco a poco al lugar donde se encontraba la hoja en la que Nathaniel tenía todo su plan esquematizado. Solo quedaban cinco páginas. Cuatro. Tres. Tan solo dos quedaban ya. Pero cuando solamente quedaba una para llegar, Katherine comenzó a quejarse. Se aburría solamente con su muñeca y quería que le dieran juego. Hans sonrió al ver que le extendía sus pequeños bracitos para que la cogiera.

― Papapapapapapa... ―dijo Katherine.

Hans se quedó blanco. ¿Le había dicho papá? ¿O era su imaginación? No hizo caso y cogió la niña, haciéndole cosquillas y diciéndole cosas.

Decidieron que sería bueno bajar al salón, porque en aquella habitación hacía mucha calor. Al llegar allí se encontró con Ruth, su niñera de la niñez y ahora ama de llaves. La mujer, ya entrada en años, descansaba mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

― Hola, Ruth ―dijo Hans llegando con la niña en brazos―. ¿Tan tarde es ya?

― En efecto, ya es tarde, tus hermanos y la Reina Elsa deben estar a punto de llegar ―miró con curiosidad a Kate―. ¿Esta es la famosa niña con poderes de hielo?

Hans asintió.

― Déjamela que la coja en brazos.

Hans le tendió a la niña, y en brazos de la desconocida, empezó a llorar.

― Oh, bebita, no llores, que no te voy a hacer nada...

Siguió llorando, mirando a Hans y extendiendo las manos para que la cogiera él. Y de nuevo, como poco antes, empezó a decir _papapapapa_. Ruth le entregó a la niña y empezó a reírse por lo bajini.

― Ay, Hans, mi pequeño Hans, esta nenita se piensa que eres tu papá.

― Imposible, solamente balbuceará. Cosas de bebés.

― No creas. ¿O acaso no viste como te miraba y suplicaba con la mirada que la cogieras?

En ese mismo instante llegaron los príncipes y Elsa. Ruth se despidió de la niña y Hans y éstos fueron a recibir a la tropa que llegaba.

― Hola, mi niña, ¿me has echado de menos? ―le decía la reina Elsa a su hija mientras la acunaba―. ¿Se ha portado bien? ―le preguntó a Hans.

― Como una digna princesa.

Nathaniel se intentó acercar a la niña. Empezó a hacer pucheros y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus pequeños ojitos. Elsa ya no entendía por qué lloraba si Nathaniel era un hombre ejemplar.

Subió a la niña a su cuarto al quedarse dormida y ella se preparó para la cena. Iban a estar los trece príncipes y los reyes, y Elsa estaba bastante nerviosa. Se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos. Era largo y con palabra de honor. Siendo por arriba de un tono azul pastel, la parte de la falda era un tono un poco más oscuro, con los bordes que llegaban al suelo de un tono blanco simulando copos de nieve. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño muy sutil y elegante, y las joyas de oro blanco hacían que su conjunto fuese digno de su estatus. Bajó al comedor, donde la presentaron. Tomó asiento cerca de los reyes, justo al lado de Nathaniel. Cuando le contaron que los príncipes eran en su mayoría mellizos y gemelos entendió el porque eran tantos. Tres parejas de mellizos y una de gemelos comprendían ocho de los trece hermanos. Cenaron un pescado típico de la zona de aquella zona, con frutas silvestres recién cogidas de los árboles que había en el jardín. La conversación aquella noche fue sobre Arendelle, el matrimonio de Anna y Kristoff, el embarazo de ésta, y también, como no, sobre Kate. Aquella niña traía curioso a medio mundo. Después de cenar se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

― Elsa ―interrumpió Hans a Elsa―. Una pregunta sobre Kate. ¿Ella suele balbucear?

― Bueno, suele decir una a muy seguida, o sonidos, pero nada más, ¿por?

― No, por nada.

El príncipe se fue, pensando en las palabras de Ruth y en lo que ahora le había dicho Elsa. Se negó a si mismo. Katherine no podía pensar que él era su padre. En todo caso, lo pensaría de Kristoff, pues el pasaba más tiempo con ella. O cualquiera del palacio.

Se encerró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y cogió el libro. Releyó la página anterior para estar mejor metido en la historia, y al pasar la hoja, un folio plisado cayó sobre él. Cerró el libro y abrió el papel. El corazón se le paró. No asimilaba lo que sus ojos leían. Sin duda era la letra de su hermano Nathaniel.

Tuvo que leer varias veces aquello para terminar de creerlo.

_Primer paso: causar buena impresión en Arendelle y entre la gente del palacio. Ganarme la confianza de la reina, y, a poder ser, coquetear con ella para intentar enamorarla. Encontrar puntos débiles, bien relacionados con sus poderes o con las personas a las que ama. _

_ Segundo paso: traerla a Las Islas del Sur para que haya más confianza, simular un interés amistoso/romántico. Aprender como tratarla y manejarla. _

_ Tercer paso: establecer contacto por carta, no perder la amistad (o lo que haya). Tantear terreno para poder pasar con seguridad al cuarto paso. Hacer cumplidos y preguntar por su familia y amistades. _

_ Cuarto paso: sorprender en Arendelle y chantajear para hacerse con el trono. Si se niega, empezar a dañar a sus seres cercanos y queridos. Manejarla para acceder al trono. _

Hans se guardó el papel y fue a la habitación de Nathaniel para pedir explicaciones. La rabia lo tenía a punto de estallar a voces. ¿Cómo podía su hermano ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso no había aprendido de él mismo? Al intentar hacerse con Arendelle y fracasar perdió casi todo. Amigos, estatus social... y encima ahora apenas tenía la confianza de la gente. Y sabía bien que había obrado mal, muy mal. Sabía que ese Hans había quedado en el pasado, y por eso ahora estaba tan enfadado con su hermano.

― ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ―exclamó entrado al cuarto de su hermano.

― ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

Hans le mostró el papel.

― Vaya, vaya... gracias hermano, no sabía donde había metido la página... y ahora, hazme un favor y guárdame el secreto.

― ¿Pero tú estás tonto o que? No puedes hacer eso.

― Sí que puedo. Es más, lo estoy haciendo. ―la voz de Nathaniel sonó muy dura e intimidante.

― ¿Pero acaso no viste lo que me pasó a mi? Además, Elsa es una mujer respetable y poderosa, te parará los pies.

― Hans, Hans, Hans... tu eres un completo inútil. No tenías ningún plan bien elaborado, simplemente te lanzaste a la aventura. Yo, por mi parte, tengo el plan, la confianza de la reina y... anda, fíjate, también tengo algo para chantajearla. Elsa quiere demasiado a esa mocosa impertinente, llorona y fea a la que llama hija. Y también quiere demasiado a su hermana, y a ese vendedor de hielo con nariz de patata, y a esos bichos de nieve que corren, y a un niño que vive en palacio que ya ni recuerdo como se llama, y también a esa mujer... Gerda, creo que se llama... tengo muchos pasos y muchas cosas con las que puedo jugar, hermanito. No puedes hacer nada. Y como abras la boca... ay, me temo que como digas algo vas a perder algo más que tu título de príncipe...

Hans estaba iluso. ¿Aquel era verdaderamente su hermano? Se marchó con miedo. Pero no por él, sino por Elsa, ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

-O-

Pasaron los días. Los paseos en barco eran relajantes, las noches a la luz de las estrellas hermosas, las caminatas por la orilla del mar preciosa, los encuentros divertidos y las conversaciones animadas. Pero todo lo bueno acaba. Elsa lo sabía bien aquella mañana, en la que guardaba todas sus cosas y ponía rumbo al puerto.

― Te echaremos de menos por aquí, Elsa ―dijeron Gery y Mery.

― Lo mismo digo, chicas.

― En cuanto llegues a Arendelle escríbenos, ¿si? ―pidió Nathaniel.

― Por supuesto.

Cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse, Katherine volvió a llorar. Siempre que estaba ella Nathaniel nunca podía estar cerca de Elsa.

― Katherine, cálmate... ―le pidió la reina a su pequeña.

― Déjame, Elsa. ―Hans cogió a la niña que inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

La mujer miró atenta, pues sabía que Hans tenía mucha maña con los pequeños. Sin duda iba a ser un gran padre en cuanto encontrara a una mujer digna para él.

Tras la despedida, se subió a su barco. Empezó a decir adiós hasta que la lejanía hizo que se vieran borrosos y casi invisibles.

Entró en su camarote para poner a dormir a Kate. Al dejarla en la cuna se percató de que había una carta. Al abrirla no reconoció la letra, pero se alarmó al leerla. Alguien la alertaba sobre el plan de Nathaniel, y dejaba el papel dónde lo había escrito como adjunto. Elsa conocía la letra de Nathaniel, y la reconoció en folio. Las piernas le fallaron durante unos segundos y cayó a la cama. Una enorme irá la invadió. Congeló sin querer todo lo que tenía cerca suyo. Al llegar a Arendelle tendría que hacer muchas cosas. Una de ellas cancelar todo trato con las Islas del Sur.

**¡Pregunta!**

**¿Qué pensará Elsa al escuchar a Kate llamar a su ''papá''?**


End file.
